Unavoidable Attraction
by ItalianKitty
Summary: [16 up soon] Broe gets down to business...When Chloe finds herself attracted to her new boss will a spicy affair unfold or will her past get in the way? Loosely Based on a book by: Helen Brooks. Please RR
1. Unavoidable Attraction

Unavoidable Attraction I disclaim  
  
Setting: Chloe and Brady are in their early 20's. Forget the show this is all different. Everything else will be explained later.  
  
"Chloe, I'm not sure that this is a right step to take. I mean girl, you have enough to deal with as it is and you know that."  
  
"Meems I don't have any more options open and you know that."  
  
" But Chloe." Mimi stared at her calm friend gently stirring her coffee. She was desperately trying to come up with something but just ran out of words in the end. Chloe looked at the desperate look on her friend's face.  
  
"Look, why don't u be a dear and pick up Natalie from school OK? I shouldn't be too long but you know how these interviews go.  
  
"Yeah no problem" Mimi replied dryly as she watched Chloe pick up her purse and coffee. "Thanks a bunch Meems, What would I do without you?" Chloe asked as she hugged her dear friend. Mimi still wondered about those last words as she watched Chloe walk out of Dot.Com for another one of her many interviews.  
  
'Meems was one big ball of excitement, always having a stomach throbbing sense of humor, and always being so dependable. With her short auburn locks and green eyes she was definitely an attractive soul.' Chloe thought as she walked briskly to the bus stop. Shivering from the chilling cold that nipped her nose and flushed her cheeks, she thought back to these last two horrible years. She knew she would never have survived if Mimi hadn't been there for her.  
  
The Bus came around the corner and Chloe stepped on. Once seated she looked out the fog-covered window, completely oblivious to the attractive young man across the aisle undressing her with his eyes. Chloe's mind wandered back to Meems, her confidante, role model, unpaid baby-sitter, and an assortment of other equally important titles. 'Yep, being introduced to Meems was the only good thing that came out my relationship with Philip aside from Natalie, of course.'  
  
"Philip" Chloe whispered aloud. Her mouth tightened and her blue eyes glazed over for a moment before she shook her head to take away those ugly thoughts. She couldn't do this now. She could spend time thinking about Philip until her brain exploded, but not until after this interview. She had to get focused. She knew there would be 15 other girls lined up to take the position as secretary to the allusive Vice President of Basic Black, and she wasn't going to lose this job. She had run out of options so this was her last chance. Straightening in her seat and squaring her shoulders, she set her mind to the task ahead.  
  
15 minutes later Chloe stepped off the bus and within 5 minutes she was in the waiting area talking with a thin, beautiful strawberry blonde haired woman explaining about her appointment with Mr. Brady Black. The woman quickly eyed Chloe from top to bottom. With raised eyebrows she took in her tall, discreet appearance and answered smoothly. "If you just go and sit over there I'll let Mr. Black's secretary know you're here" Chloe answered with a polite "Thank you" before turning to take her seat. She eyed the receptionist's perfectly cut silk suit that was no doubt a designer label. Then she looked down at her own simple attire that had been in her closet for who knows how long. She looked up again as she heard the receptionist finish her call. She noticed her salon styled hair and expertly done custom make-up as well. 'Well no matter what I wear or how I look I'm still a damn good secretary' Chloe told herself matter of factly.  
  
She straightened up and raised her small chin. She folded her hands in her lap and waited quietly. All the sudden the quiet was being over thrown by a loud commotion to the right of her. Chloe turned to see a tall, well built man with what seemed to be an entourage. They were all trying to get his attention and appraisal on every issue they could think of. Chloe could only see the man from the back, but she wasn't impressed so far.  
  
'He obviously didn't have a problem with making an entrance' she thought with a raise of her eyebrow. She figured he was full of himself and his importance to the company to have all those people fawning all over him like he was god. Oh how she disliked people like that, always showing off their wealth and power. The small crowd started following the man little by little as he started turning around. Chloe was still staring at the man with disgust in her eyes. Then suddenly the man turned quickly and to her shock and horror he looked straight at her. She didn't have enough time to wipe the ugly expression on her face before he read it. She stared in awe at his crystal blue eyes that took hold of her and quickly perused her. She saw his dark blonde eyebrows raise in annoyance. She suspected he had seen what she thought of him and without a second glance he dismissed her thoughts and her.  
  
The man was gone as soon as the elevator chimed and with a swish the doors were closed and he was ascending the floors. Chloe was so embarrassed by what happened and was sure her face was red. 'Great just great. Perfect Chloe, why don't you just insult everyone before the interview has even started' Chloe thought to herself. She sighed and looked down at her hands. 'Oh god, he looked like he was someone important, and with that look he gave me I'm sure he'd be just thrilled if I got this job.' Then something occurred to her and Chloe's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She sucked in a breath and covered her mouth with her tiny hand. 'What if that was Mr. Black? Oh god if I don't get this job I don't know what I'll do'. "Excuse me Miss? Is there a problem?"  
  
Chloe looked up and quickly stood and tried to calm her shaken nerves. "No I'm sorry I'm Chloe Lane here to see Mr. Brady Black" The woman took the hand offered by Chloe and replied. "Of course won't you come with me" the lady motioned with her hand for Chloe to follow.  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Unavoidable Attraction 2

Unavoidable Attraction 2 I disclaim Hey guys! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this, and thank you for your wonderful replies and keep them coming! I hope yall enjoy this chapter! ~Kristen  
  
Chloe followed the short blonde woman ahead of her towards the elevator. She could feel the knot in her stomach increasing with each floor they ascended.  
  
The woman looked over at the tall brunette. She figured her fidgeting was due to her being nervous about the interview. "I'm sorry where are my manners. My name is Belle Black, Brady's..I mean Mr. Black's secretary." Chloe looked up at the smiling face a little confused. "Black? Are you related to Mr. Black?" 'Please don't be married to him' Chloe thought.  
  
Belle's smile widened "Yes well, He's my brother. You see I'm still in college and wanted some extra money so my father told me I could be Brady's..I mean Mr. Black's secretary" the bubbly blonde explained. Chloe nodded in understanding at least happy that they weren't involved. "So may I ask why you're leaving?" "Yes of course, well as luck would have it my boyfriend, Shawn Brady, recently popped the question and naturally I accepted, but he just got transferred to a different precinct so looks like I'm moving with him." Belle held out her hand to show off her beautiful diamond ring.  
  
Chloe eyed it and smiled. 'She seems really nice, not at all like the snobby, money hungry vermin I suspected her brother to be. Maybe I'm wrong about this Brady Black' Chloe wondered. "Actually today's been a busy day around here, not that it isn't busy everyday, but this is a top company. A lot is expected, sometimes you might need to make your own call on something, but I'm sure you can handle the fast pace" Belle said giving a small wink to Chloe as they stepped off the elevator. 'Who was this chick kidding? Fast pace had been her life for the past two years' Chloe thought with a wry smile. "I'm sure I can keep up" Chloe answered as they neared a large door that read BRADY BLACK in bold.  
  
Just looking at the door made her sick to her stomach and her confidence drop. 'I will not be intimidated. I can do this job' Chloe told herself. She silently gulped and held her head up high as she reached for the knob and slowly opened it. The first thing she noticed was the deep crimson carpet that made her feet sink into it. She looked around the large, plush office, noting how every piece of furniture was made of beautiful, freshly oiled cherry wood. As she looked toward the back of the room her eyes traveled to a large window that showed an exquisite view of the Salem skyline.  
  
Brady had heard her come in. He slowly swiveled around in his chair and was taken aback a bit. 'The same women' he thought. "Ms. Lane" Chloe quickly averted her gaze towards the voice, and of course there was the same blonde haired, blue eyed millionaire tycoon from the lobby. As she looked him over she noticed his firm set jaw line and the small stubble starting to form. 'My, my, So the millionaire is also a babe too' Chloe thought. "Excuse Ms. Lane?" he asked again annoyed that her mind kept wandering. "Y.yes that's me" Chloe fumbled, extending her hand, trying to keep a cool façade.  
  
"Nice to meet you" he replied as he shook her hand strongly. His large hands felt warm and soft in her small ones, and she noted his Cheshire smile that reminded her of a sneaky cat. "Please, by all means have a seat" he said motioning for her to sit with his hand. He sat down and pressed the intercom. "Belle, would you bring Ms. Lane and I some coffee please?" Chloe heard the annoyed sigh on the other end. "I'm so glad I'm leaving. This is the last time I'm bringing you coffee Brady" "That is Mr. Black to you" he said sharply and ended the call. Chloe looked up to see him staring at her with those damn blue eyes that made her feel like she was staring at the sky. His eyes squinted a little and his face had an expression she couldn't read. He finally looked down to the file on his desk.  
  
As he read the contents in the file Chloe didn't have anywhere else to look so she just studied him. She found it cute how his hair was long in some places and already starting to curl. He was concentrating hard on the words in front of him for his mouth was set in a thin, straight line and his full eyebrows furrowed down. After a long silence he asked, "You do realize you are one of five on a final short list for this position?" "Yes, I do" she answered evenly. He looked up at her and leaned back as he flipped the file closed. That same slimy smile came back to his face as he asked with a slight arrogance in his voice, "So tell Ms. Lane, from the four other perfectly qualified hopefuls, why should you be the one I choose to hire?" If this same question had been asked to her a while back she would have scoured away from his close scrutiny, but for some reason something came over her she couldn't explain.  
  
"My qualifications are accurately listed as you have read, so I think that is something you should decide on your own Mr. Black." Chloe answered with a new confidence. He was definitely not expecting that and his eyes showed it as they froze for a split second before his expressionless wall came back up. Even though he showed no emotion he certainly liked that sudden spark that came from the pretty brunette. "Is that so Ms. Lane?" he replied back letting his voice sound deeper than normal. She suspected she had taken him off guard with her quick-witted reply, but she wasn't about to play games with him or anyone else for that matter. She watched him stare at her for a few moments again trying to study her. She saw his hand go for the intercom button on his phone and felt her heart skip a beat. 'Oh no, see there you go Chloe, always opening that big mouth before you think, now you probably lost the one job you desperately need' She thought to herself as she heard the door open. She turned to see Belle walk in with two coffees and turned back around to notice his hand stray away from the phone.  
  
She let out the breath she had been holding. She suddenly had an itch to straighten her hair, but due to the confines of her long braid she just fidgeted with the curled ends. Brady noticed this and took it as a sign she was nervous, as Belle placed the two cups on the desk. "You do like coffee don't you Ms. Lane? Or maybe you would prefer tea?" Chloe looked up to his steely gaze that held her again. "No coffee is fine, thank you." She replied smoothly never dropping her gaze. His eyebrow went up almost like he was challenging her in some way. She didn't falter only raised hers, silently meeting his challenge. Belle noticed the two gazing at each other, like they were talking through their eyes and facial expressions. She rolled her eyes at the two and turned to leave. 


	3. Unavoidable Attraction 3

Hey! The replies are wonderful! And yes I see you replied Kristina..(lol. Hope yall are enjoying this. It takes me awhile to get this written, so I usually like doing long chapters. Anwayz enjoy!  
  
Chloe and Brady continued their staring of wits even after Belle left the room. Chloe suddenly felt a little self-conscious when all the sudden Brady let out a small laugh and leaned forward. He rested his arms on his knees and let his face rest on his fists. He then turned serious, looking into her eyes then over her face for a moment then back up to her eyes again and asked with a suddenly husky voice that was low and smooth, "Are you a career woman Mrs. Lane?" Chloe was a bit taken back by the question and with the way he said it she almost melted right there.  
  
"I take pride in my work and it is very important to me Mr. Black" she answered still unsure of where this was going. His eyebrows raised at her answer and he leaned back in his chair. He brought his hand to his chin and his eyes squinted a bit as he asked, "Seems you did impressively well in most of your subjects, in college, which leads me to believe that you not only worked hard, but you were naturally intelligent on your own as well?" She just knew these questions were leading up to something she didn't think she would like. As he awaited her reply she saw his mouth twitch in the slightest hint of a smile which led her to believe he was getting humor out of all this. "I..I suppose so Mr. Black", Chloe replied. She couldn't believe she came off so nervous. 'Stop it Chloe, this man will not intimidate you' she told herself.  
  
"Well Mrs. Lane with your outstanding qualifications and right on the brink of starting a wonderful career, why would you get married and start a family soon after graduating? I don't understand." As it sunk in all Chloe could do was stare at him with a dumbfounded look on her face, which she quickly covered with a glare in her eyes as she pondered how to answer him. She leaned back and finally broke his gaze, and looked down at her folded hands. Usually she would have come back with a quick-witted reply, but not with this particular question. It hit her where an old wound wasn't completely healed.  
  
'What the hell kind of questions are these, and who does he think he is asking about my personal affairs' she thought as her anger started to get the best of her. "Well frankly Mr. Black I don't think that's any of your business" she replied looking back up to his eyes with conviction in her own. At this point she didn't care if she got the job or not. He stared at her for a moment reading over her face slowly and she was sure he would hit her with something smart, but he just raised his eyebrows and decided he wouldn't press this issue just yet. He leaned up to his desk and looked down at the papers again.  
  
"So, Mrs. Lane did you meet your husband in college?" he asked as the huskiness that was there before started to fade. "Yes I did" Chloe replied. He didn't look up he just read some more from her file. "I also see that you were widowed three years later." he paused, "Must have been very hard for you", He commented slowly. He looked up when she was silent. He saw the nervous stare in her eyes, but now it was touched with a hint of sadness. "That would mean your daughter was.four when you became a single parent?" he asked looking straight at her.  
  
"Yes" She whispered looking down at her hands. He looked down at her hands that were nervously picking at each other. "Is this too painful for you to talk about Mrs. Lane?" he asked quietly. She nodded hearing the husky quality in his voice that made her tingle inside. She was glad he took the hint she didn't want to talk about it, but for other reasons than he probably thought. "I hope you know I have to ask if you have arrangements made for late nights and business trips?" he asked the emotionless quality in his voice coming back again making her insides cold. "Um, yes I have, at Natalie's school they have aftercare programs and I also have a very good friend, Mimi, that would be more than happy to watch her whenever the occasion arose" she said quickly. "How very fortunate", he commented with a raise of his eyebrows.  
  
For some reason Chloe couldn't help but pick up on the slight criticism implied in his tone. He couldn't possibly be judging her on how she handled her affairs. Well, if he was she certainly didn't care, if he wanted her then he would hire her, period. She tossed her long braid over her shoulder and commented confidently "Yes, I am very blessed to have a friend like Mimi around." He propped his elbows on his desk and fiddled with his overly expensive pen as he asked, "Do you have any family near by?" "No my husband was an only child and his parents had him late in life. They live in Europe, and don't visit very often" She answered. "Uh huh, I see, well what about your family?"  
  
She didn't think this question would arise in a job interview, and she didn't see what it had to do with her working capabilities, but if he insisted on knowing. She figured after he played his twenty questions and found out all the juicy details of her frazzled life, there would be no way in hell she would get this job. Still awaiting her answer he shrugged and asked, "Well?" Chloe looked down briefly "I don't have any family" she answered quietly. "You don't have any family?" he asked incredulously twirling his overly expensive pen. "That is what I said Mr. Black, I was orphaned as a child. I lived with an elderly maid for a short time, but when she passed away her estate went to her real family, and I was placed in a children's home." She said smoothly trying to catch a reaction in his metallic blue eyes.  
  
He raised his eyebrows and leaned back in his chair, still playing with his pen. His eyes flickered only for a fraction of a second before returning their steely gaze. "I see" he commented dryly. Chloe studied him awhile, but couldn't read his face. Only his eyes showed some hints of emotion he only exposed briefly from time to time. She suddenly was fully aware of his muscled strength underneath his expensive designer suit and the rugged, masculine feel to him that made him more attractive than regular guys. 'Could there possibly be a softer side behind that superficial exterior?' Chloe thought. 


	4. Unavoidable Attraction 4

Yes this is another chapter of the interview, but not to worry the next chapter will give some insight into what Brady is thinking. So stay tuned and enjoy! Reviews are wonderful as always!  
  
"It seems your last place of employment regarded you very highly" he stated staring at her. 'And I down right deserved every bit of praise, what with the hours of over time I put in, not to mention several interrupted holidays.' She thought. But never the less she had grown very fond of the owners, and in time the job started boring her. She wasn't making the money she needed to support her and Natalie, especially with what Philip so kindly left her to deal with. 'Chloe..' she warned herself. She stopped herself from going back to the past and noticed he was awaiting some sort of reply from her.  
  
"Yes the owners were very nice, and it was a wonderful family firm to work for." She said giving him a warm smile, that he didn't return. He just kept his razor sharp-gaze fixated on her. "You do realize Mrs. Lane that this is no small time family firm" he stated forcefully. "Are you certain you would be able to make the transition?" It wasn't so much of what he said, but the way he said it. 'Why did he always do that?' she thought, 'Why does he have to be some damn patronizing.'  
  
"If I didn't think I could handle it I wouldn't have wasted your time and applied for the position Mr. Black." she replied with a razor sharp edge in stark contrast to her usually shaken voice. His dark blonde brows frowned as his mouth tightened. 'There goes that mouth again Chloe', she thought worriedly. Anyone witnessing the ordeal would have immediately pointed out that that was not the tone of voice you would use when meeting with your potential employer. But she would definitely argue that this was no ordinary employer oh no, this was the hauntingly confident, arrogant, and patronizing, Brady Black. Even thinking about him made her cheeks hot, and her breath catch.  
  
"Do you own a car Mrs. Lane", came his ever-present voice interrupting her thoughts. Taken off-guard Chloe asked, "Excuse me?" "A car Mrs. Lane?" he repeated his tone one of bored, agitation. She was about to bite back, but knew she had to keep cool, so she calmly replied, "No Mr. Black, I do not own a car." "It says here that you did indeed pass a driving test. Are you a confident driver Mrs. Lane? Or perhaps I should ask are you a competent one?" he asked silkily, again challenging her with his eyes and a raise of that damn eyebrow. Without hesitation Chloe answered smartly, "I am both confident and competent Mr. Black. Mimi has me on her insurance therefore I use her car whenever I need it."  
  
"Ahh, the ever-helpful best friend, Mimi, I see." He responded with a smirk. 'Not that tone again please!' she thought desperately. 'Don't do it Chloe, don't open that mouth. Just be quiet!' her inner voice shouted to her, but she wasn't ever one to listen to her conscience. As if sensing she was about to make a comment he said, "If you were offered the job, you would receive a company car of let's say a BMW or something else of that stature. No secretary of mine will be late due to bus troubles. I want them where I need them, when I need them, in a moments notice." She honestly didn't know what to say to his new statement. Was he telling her this because she was getting the job or informing her of what she was losing when he so graciously turned her down?  
  
"And there will be a clothing allowance as well" he cleared his throat as his eyes ran over her second hand suit that was no match to the 300 dollar member the front desk secretary modeled. "From time to time there will be a formal function in which will require an evening dress and such", he finished, as his gaze came to meet hers. She almost let out a small laugh as she could imagine her face was flushed beyond belief. To tell you the truth she hadn't really thought about a wardrobe as she was counting pennies to keep her power from being shut off. "I see" she responded quieter than her last tone. She broke his gaze and looked down at her hands. He would never understand the things she had to sacrifice that he took for granted.  
  
When Philip died, instead of leaving her financially stable he left her horribly in debt. Not that she expected much from him. Their whole marriage was a joke from the beginning, and in the end his horrible drinking problem had gotten him thrown through a plate glass window. She had been terribly stupid back then; she had to have been to trust the bastard. Not soon after his death, she oh so quickly learned that he had borrowed money not only from their friends, but business colleagues, loan sharks, and all for what? To finance his failing one-man business that never got off the ground? Yes, but most importantly his alcohol addiction. And when Philip had brought her things to sign she didn't even think about it, thought they were strictly routine, never worrying about why. She figured now, he probably never even cared if he tied her down into the nightmare he had created for himself.  
  
Thinking back, when she had found out she was pregnant with Natalie after thinking it was nothing more than a stomach bug, she started to see a Philip she didn't recognize. In college, he had been the charming, flashy- eyed Romeo that everyone adored even her. Then one day his parents found his trust fund empty after he came back from a weekend in Vegas. They were outraged to say the least, not only by the fact he had wasted over a half a million dollars in two days, but that his scandalous act got him the front page on the society papers. After they dis-owned him and moved to Europe he was left with no money, and a wife and child to support, so he naturally went off the deep end. The whole time she had been married to him she brushed it off and made excuses. 'He's just busy with work.' She had told herself. 'Or he's just stressed out with the surprise of the new baby.' And now struggling month after excruciating month trying to make ends meet and pay off his debts, all she could think was Fool, Fool, Fool.  
  
Thankfully the debts started to dwindle in an unimaginably slow pace. Her main goal was for Natalie only. She didn't want her to suffer for the mistakes she made. Giving her a warm meal every night, and nice clothes was all she ever wanted, of course her living conditions went downhill along with everything else. After borrowing money from Mimi, which was so hard for her to do, she rented a tiny one-bedroom apartment in a not so wonderful part of town.  
  
"I take it you would be able to start immediately if offered the job Mrs. Lane?" Brady asked. "I..y..yes.." She stammered. 'See, I told you this is what would happen if you thought about the past. Now get your self together Chloe. You don't get this job where will that leave you?' "And would you accept the position should it be offered?" he asked softly as his head tilted forward and his eyes shown a different emotion she couldn't for the life of her understand. Her body started to tingle with that burning sensation that unnerved her. ''Was he playing with her again?' she thought. After some serious trust issues and lies to last her a lifetime, this man could be no different. 


	5. Unavoidable Attraction 5

Hey guys! Been awhile for this chapter.for those who are reading it. Well I'm back from Dallas so here is the next one! Enjoy and I disclaim.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Black I would take the position if it were offered", Chloe replied.  
  
Brady gave her a small grin as he stood his tall frame up, and turned to gaze out at the Salem skyline from his large window. "Well Mrs. Lane, we will give you call", he replied with an airy tone to his smooth voice.  
  
Chloe blinked a couple times until she blushed and realized that was her cue to go. She stood up abruptly from her seat, causing her chair to knock his large desk. She watched in horror as the coffee Belle had brought in earlier, that she hadn't even touched, splashed across the freshly polished wood. The dark, hot liquid spread to every nook and cranny of the desk, traveling at rapid speed to soak everything in its path. Completely mortified Chloe stood rooted to the floor as she watched Brady turn around. She didn't even give him time to react as she reached for the files on his desk.  
  
"Oh my God! Mr. Black I'm terribly sorry. It was completely my fault. Let me get these up before they.Ouch!" Chloe shouted as the coffee burned her fingertips.  
  
Brady watched in indescribable fascination, as if in slow motion, Chloe brought her tiny finger up to her luscious, full lips She then proceeded to slowly open her mouth and insert the finger into the warm cavern. His eyes widened as he saw just the tip of her tongue slither out to caress the burned area. She then closed her soft lips around the finger and slowly, ever so slowly, slid it out.  
  
His face was growing warm and his pants were getting a little too snug as he watched her. She was doing unimaginable things to his body and creating unmentionable graphic images in his mind that he wasn't sure he liked. On second thought, he knew he liked it, but it should definitely not be happening. He cleared his throat as he pulled his eyes away from her mouth, and kept his eyes trained on the spilt coffee covering a small portion of his desk.  
  
"T.that's all right Mrs. Lane, I'll get Belle to clean it up", he said quickly.  
  
He glanced up to her. "Mrs. Lane?" Brady asked. Chloe looked like she had gone in to shock. Blinking and shaking her head, Chloe asked confused, "What?"  
  
"The coffee", he motioned towards the desk, "I said Belle will take care of it, so you don't have to worry."  
  
"Yes, the coffee" Chloe said breathlessly as it all came back to her. "Good day Mrs. Lane" "Yes, g.good day Mr. Black" she stammered.  
  
She grabbed her purse from the floor, but the strap had gotten tangled around her shoe somehow. When she yanked at the strap it sent her and her purse flying to the ground. She flew back and hit the ground hard, sprawling in a most unattractive position. The only thing Brady saw was Chloe's arms go up above her head and then she disappeared under the desk.  
  
Falling, she was falling into a deep pit of darkness only to end up in the cold, damp swamp at the end of a very long tunnel. Even though the tunnel had ended and she found herself in a cold swamp with no wear to turn, she still saw that shimmering, blue light that called to her. She started to swim towards the light, and then she heard a voice. A voice that made her insides turn to goo and her fingers tremble.  
  
"Mrs. Lane are you all right?" Brady asked moving around his desk to stand in front of her.  
  
She shook her head quickly as his voice brought her out of her daze. She didn't know if his tone was one of concern or just pity at her stupidity. Chloe felt her face grow even redder and her stomach tighten. She just felt like crying right then and there, but she quickly got her self to an upright position and hurriedly put all her things back into her purse that had fallen out. He watched her flushed face silently, unsure of what to do. He crouched down on the floor next to her and picked up a tube of her lipstick that had strayed away and landed under the desk.  
  
"Here you go," he said softly gazing on her frantic face and sad eyes.  
  
She grabbed the tube, trying desperately to ignore the heat from his soft hands that was traveling up her arm at a steady pace. He watched her stand up and practically run for the door. He stood up and walked back over to his desk, and stared at the spilt coffee for a moment. Brady shook his head as he pressed the intercom, "Belle, can I get some towels in here?"  
  
"Oh no, don't tell me you made her so nervous she peed on herself" Belle replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well...actually", Brady started with an amused grin. "She didn't?!" Belle asked almost squealing in surprise.  
  
"No Belle, but she did spill her coffee, and manage to trip on the way out."  
  
A sigh was heard on the other end. "I don't know what you do to these women Brady." Brady smiled and ended the call.  
  
He turned back around and peered out his window. The image of the tall, exquisite brunette that was so feisty, she just about ripped your head off with her words one minute, then scared and troubled the next was still fresh in his mind. He replayed the scene of her falling most ungracefully to the floor. The look of horror on her face made him feel something he didn't understand. He didn't know why, but something about this Chloe Lane made him want to know more.  
  
The bus ride and long walk to her crummy apartment went by in a complete blur. Chloe walked up and unlocked her door, and was immediately hit with a bone numbing blast of cold air.  
  
'Please God, don't let the heater be out. That is something I really don't need to deal with today' she thought. She walked over to the couch in a depressed daze. She slowly sank down into the soft cushions clutching her purse close to her chest. Before she had had enough time to fully feel sorry for herself, she heard a loud smack and thud that made her jump.  
  
"Mommy!" Natalie screamed as she ran to the couch and flung her arms around Chloe.  
  
Mimi walked up to the couch and saw the devastated look on her friend's face. "Hey Nat why don't you go play, Aunt Mimi and Chloe need to have a chat" the little girl smiled sweetly and nodded as she bounced off the couch and went to her room. Mimi sighed as Chloe dropped her head into her hands.  
  
"That bad huh?" Mimi asked sadly looking at her friend.  
  
"Worse" came the muffled reply. Mimi scooted closer and both friends flung themselves back and stared at the ceiling. "You never know, maybe he saw something in you that was unique" Mimi replied hopefully.  
  
"Yeah right." Chloe sighed. 


	6. Unavoidable Attraction 6

"Hey that's mine Jeremy!" The small blue eyed, brown haired girl squealed.  
  
"Uh uhh it's mine now!" A larger brown haired, green-eyed boy said back teasingly.  
  
"No it's not give it back! It's mine!" Natalie screamed again as she reached for the stuffed bear.  
  
"Hey, y'all play nice now!" Chloe yelled from the kitchen.  
  
She then returned back to making her salad. With each slice of her knife her mind slowly wandered back to the earlier events of the day. Seeing Mr. Black walk out of the elevator in slow motion played over and over again in her mind until that utterly defining moment that had set the tempo of the rest of the meeting. The look in his eyes as they registered her reaction to him. The disgusted look that had been on her face showing utter contempt for her hope to be employer. She continued to roughly rip through each innocent carrot with an animalistic savageness. Her teeth started to grind together as she mumbled obscenities under her breath thinking of the red headed receptionist at the front desk.  
  
Why had she gone through with it? After seeing the receptionist and what Basic Black was expecting out of their staff? Knowing she would never measure up, why didn't she just march right out of that office with her pride still in tow? Squinting her eyes she grabbed another carrot from the pile, set on bringing each carrot to meet its fate just like the one before it.  
  
"Because of those damn eyes" she muttered as another 'chop' was heard. "And that cocky smirk" she muttered again as a glaze started slowly icing over her eyes as another 'chop' bounced off the cutting board. The chops were coming faster now and rougher as her heart rate went up and she continued her muttering.  
  
"His spicy smell." 'chop' "The way his suit fit perfectly to his muscled chest and arms" 'chop' "The way his voice took on that husky quality that made you feel all hot and bothered" 'chop' "The way he absently played with is pen" 'chop' "The way his eyes flashed with softness when I talked about my past" 'chop' "F*ck!" she squealed as the knife cut through her pointer finger. She brought the finger to her mouth as she fled to the bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile in the living room, little Natalie and her tormentor still bickered about the stuffed bear. "Oh yeah! Come get it!" the boy said moving out of reach of the little girl.  
  
Natalie squinted her eyes at the boy that held her precious Snuggles captive. Jeremy grinned at the determined little girl. He then put the bear out in front her and began to taunt her. "Come on, come get it Nat" Then she lunged at him. A few seconds later a thud was heard as she fell to the floor after he moved out of the way.  
  
"Ouch! Mommy!! Jeremy won't give Snuggles back!" The little girl called into the bathroom from the living room. "Jeremiah Jackson you give that bear back to her this instant" Mimi announced with force as she came into to the apartment. "Chloe! I'm here to pick up Jeremy! I gotta go though hun so I'll talk to ya later!"  
  
"Ouch..Damnit" Chloe cursed as she wrapped the Barbie print Band-Aid around the cut finger "Yeah OK Meems! Talk to you later!" She returned. After carefully putting the Band-Aid on, she conveniently spilled the bottle of hydrogen peroxide onto the bath room floor. "Damnit", she cursed again. As she bent down to clean the mess the phone rang. "Mommy! Phone!"  
  
"Hold on!" Chloe called as she hurriedly wiped the floor then threw the towel in the bathroom as she briskly ran to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she answered with a slight pant to her voice.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Lane this is Mr. Black.I.uh hope I'm not disturbing you"  
  
The rich sultriness of his voice floated into her ears as she could imagine him relaxed in his black leather chair; shirt unbuttoned showing off that well defined chest, as he played with his pen.  
  
"No.No of course not Mr. Black" Chloe said as she managed to get her voice back to it's normal breathing patterns. 'Is he actually calling me?' she asked herself.  
  
"Well, Ms. Lane I was calling to offer you the job" he said briskly. The words came through the phone and made noise that rang in her ears, but it took awhile before they actually registered and were sent to her brain. "Uh.I.yes" she sputtered out as she scrambled to process this new development. "Then you accept?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Mr. Black of course I would, Thank you so much.." 'Chloe stop it your babbling!' her mind screamed. She took a deep breath. 'Calm Chloe calm. This only means that you will finally be able to not only afford a new suit, but you might even be able to get the hell out of this rat hole, and not to mention that extra bonus of working with the highly delicious Mr. Black every day. OK so maybe this will be harder than I thought' she thought to herself.  
  
"When would you like me to start Mr. Black?" She asked  
  
"Well I was under the impression you could start immediately, that is one reason you were chosen for the position. As you know Belle is more than eager to get out of the office, so she will be the one to show you the ropes when you arrive. Assuming you are a quick learner I think you will make the transition well." He responded evenly with possibly a hint of sarcasm, but that could have been easily misinterpreted by the interpreter. "I was going to suggest you start on Monday so that you have enough time to make any preparations for your daughter" he stated without an ounce of emotion that any normal human being would have. This man was more like a machine.  
  
'A stubborn, arrogant, sexy as all hell machine. Working day to day by him, smelling him, seeing him, able to actually touch him, can I handle it?' The quick thought flashed into her mind as she was quickly becoming confused. 'What am I talking about. There is nothing I can't handle' she argued with her inner self.  
  
"I will be there tomorrow Mr. Black" she answered quickly.  
  
"Good, I'll have a contract drawn up and you also get a company car as my personal assistant. Any particular colour?" he asked.  
  
'Is this really happening? My life is about to change, but for the better or for the worse? A contract and a car sound pretty good to me, so I think I'll take my chances. Maybe my turn has finally come, maybe my wish's will finally be answered' she thought to herself completely forgetting about her new employer on the other line.  
  
"Ms. Lane? Are you there?" he asked with a slight agitation.  
  
"Blue" she answered in a breath.  
  
"Blue it is then, I will see you bright and early Ms. Lane, Good night"  
  
"Yes good night and thank you so much Mr. Black" she answered with true sincerity.  
  
"My pleasure Ms. Lane" his tone dropping lower with his reply.  
  
She smiled as she put the phone back. Still hearing that silky voice as it invaded her senses, making her tingle inside. This was definitely the start of a new beginning. 


	7. Unavoidable Attraction 7

UA Chapter 7  
  
Chloe awoke from a blissful night of rest, and for the first time in awhile she felt a rush of adrenaline. She rushed out of bed and hopped into the shower. She let the hot water glide across her flesh hoping to burn off the filth that had collected there the past couple years. She smiled, remembering the scene she had made last night when she had gotten off the phone with Mr. Black. First she had run around the small living room making up her own sort of rhythmic movements to a wild beat that played in her head. Once she had finally made it to Natalie's room she grabbed the small girl and twirled her around, smiling at her with unshed tears. Chloe sighed as she dropped Natalie off at school. Thank god Mimi and been as overjoyed as she had been herself to let her use her car this morning, and so she drove Mimi's car toward her new future. As she turned into the parking lot she noticed Belle park her car and get out slowly. Chloe walked up the walkway and entered the building. As she walked into the elevator Belle joined her.  
  
Belle gave her a sweet smile and asked, "Nervous?" Chloe smiled back weakly at the sympathetic blonde. "Yeah.A lot" Chloe sighed, "My last job wasn't nearly as high strung as this one. I'm just praying I keep my guard up, and don't screw up."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you will do fine. You want to know something?" Belle asked with a raise of her brows. "There were dozens of others after this position, but Brady was adamant it had to be you. That definitely tells me he thinks you're capable of doing the job." Belle said as they walked briskly out of the elevator. "Well I was certainly surprised he called me. With the way that interview went I wouldn't be surprised if he accidentally called my number thinking I as someone else." Chloe replied jokingly but half-serious.  
  
Right when she stepped in to the office, the fast pace setting was eating her up and she was desperately trying to calm her nerves before she met with Mr. Black. Belle smiled at the pretty woman in front of her as she led her into her office and left the door slightly ajar. Resting a gentle hand on Chloe's shoulder she replied, "You know.once you get to know Brady, you will see he is quite different than his public image. He does have a kind heart under that ice-cold wall he's built up, but don't let his guard fool you. You may think he's arrogant, but he deserves all the pride he has." Chloe listened to the young woman's words trying to believe that maybe there was more to Brady than met the eye.  
  
"Um.Belle, If you don't mind me asking. How old is Mr.Black?" Chloe asked immediately wishing she hadn't. 'Why did I ask his age?' she asked herself. Belle cocked her head and smiled. "Well, he is 27" Belle answered with a tone like she had just found out a new secret. 'Hmm.Twenty-seven. That's only four years older than I am' Chloe thought.  
  
"So..um..How long has Mr. Black worked here?" 'What the hell is the matter with you? Why are you asking all these questions? She's gonna think you're a stalker if you keep it up.' That inner voice warned. Belle moved around to sit at her desk. She answered her while looking over some papers. "Brady's been here since he was 21. Now that dad barely comes to the office anymore, usually out on vacation in the Caribbean or somewhere to that effect, so Brady basically had to learn the skills and take over." Taking a breath and completely forgetting whom she was talking to, Belle started in on her little tirade. "Many people see only the outside image of him and think he's just a kid who's taking daddy's credit, but I would like to show them how much time and effort Brady puts into this company day after day. After everyone goes home who is still here? Why Brady of course.I mean."  
  
"Belle, I appreciate the accolade, but I fear the compliments are going to start to dwindle soon, and I would appreciate it if the whole office didn't hear your ranting about me. Got it?" He asked making himself known by coming fully into the office. Completely caught off guard by Brady's entrance Chloe watched the exchange of understanding between the two siblings, and then in one swift move he faced her. His eyes were like lasers and she almost flinched when he turned so fast. "Why hello Ms. Lane" he said dryly, and then in another swift move he turned back to Belle. "Belle would you please show Ms. Lane around so she can get used to the feel of everything, then send her in." And with that he turned and walked out of Belle's office.  
  
Chloe stood there for a moment trying to comprehend what had just taken place. It you had blinked you would have missed it, but Chloe's eyes had been wide open. 'The nerve of that man to treat her like she wasn't even there. And what happened to the low silky tones she couldn't get out of her head the night before?'  
  
Belle sighed and led Chloe around the office. After a long walk from every inch of the company floor, she was ready for breather and should have brought a notepad for all the things Belle had shown her. Actually on second thought a tape recorder would have been better. 'I doubt anyone would be able to write as fast as that girl talks' Chloe thought with a smile as she walked toward Brady's office. Once she reached the door, she quickly smoothed back her hair that was being restrained in a tight bun, and brushed down her suit. Taking a deep breath she put on a slight smile and walked in. Right when she walked over the threshold she stopped, suddenly feeling paralyzed by the clear crystal gaze that had been waiting for her arrival.  
  
"Good morning Ms. Lane. I'm sure Belle has shown you around by now. I hope you haven't changed your mind." He stated with a slight smirk to his usually set mouth. "No Mr. Black I have not changed my mind. I took the job and promised I would stay." She said raising her chin.  
  
"Do you always keep your promises Ms. Lane?" He asked smiling inwardly at the sight of a brilliant blush rise to her cheeks. "Yes.I do", she said as smoothly as she could. 'Get it together Chloe' she warned herself. "Well then, I have no doubt that we will work together marvelously." He replied airily as he stood and came closer to her. Chloe's eyes widened at the site of his full form coming at her. Her eyes slowed the image down as she could see him in slow motion come at her, so close he was right next to her neck. So close she could breathe in his scent, as he lips neared hers. 'Whoa! Chloe stop! Get back to reality!' her inner voice screamed and successfully brought her out of her little mind trip. She shook her head and eyed Brady as he looked at her curiously, sitting his muscular form on the edge of the desk casually. "Well, Ms. Lane first and foremost I would like to welcome you to Basic Black." The tone cut through her like a knife showing utterly no emotion what so ever.  
  
"As your time here progresses you will soon find out what I like and don't like. Oh, and before we go too far let me lay out some of the ground rules you will need to follow." Chloe blinked her wide eyes as she tried to pay attention rather than not stare at his lips as they move gracefully with every word he said. "First of all" he started. Chloe's eyes snapped up to meet his, afraid she had been caught staring, but his face was till expressionless. She almost hoped he had in fact caught her, then maybe she could have seen something behind that wall. "I expect.no I demand absolute loyalty for those close to me. You will now enter the world of Basic Black and with this comes the knowledge of confidential information that pertains to business aspects as well as my personal life. Total and utter honesty and truth, anything less is just not acceptable."  
  
She took the motioning of his hand as her cue to sit down and she made a mental note to thank god for that. If she had to sit and be pinned under his gaze like a predator getting ready to pounce on his prey, she was afraid she would have done something she was sure to be nothing less than embarrassing. Her stomach was doing flip-flops and she was certain her face had taken a liking to the shade of pink. 'Here she is sitting innocently in that large chair staring up at me with those beautiful blue eyes, like was about to attack her, which wasn't an idea taken out of consideration' he thought to himself.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Black I fully understand what is expected" she responded having to break his stare just to answer smoothly. "Brady" he said gently. "What?" she asked, not confused by the statement, but by the fact she just wanted to hear that tone in his voice again. "When you walk through that door Chloe, my name is Brady. You are the eyes and the ears of this company for me, so there is no need to be formal within these walls." He said, his tone for the first time taking on the slightest essence of softness, as he stared into her eyes. 


	8. Unavoidable Attraction 8

I Disclaim UA Chapter 8 Thank you for reviewing  
  
Gazing out at the overcast sky through her windshield, her mind started to wander over the past three weeks working at Basic Black. The whirlwind of events that happened so fast had engulfed her in an endless sea of work. She had spent countless nights staying up memorizing every file, every document, and every client Belle had assigned to her. She made herself familiar with everything that happened day in and day out of Basic Black. She had acquired so much information over the past three weeks she didn't think there was room for even the little things such as a grocery list. The work was hard, yes, but the thing that bothered her the most wasn't the workload, oh no, it was that sexy machine she worked for.  
  
Everyday she came to work his car, as usual, was already in the lot. She would go to her office, and every now and then he would satisfy his caffeine craving and order a coffee or two. However, sometimes while she was working, she saw him out of the corner of her eye, peeking into her office. His eyes just stared curiously at her for a moment, and then he was gone. His gaze made her so nervous sometimes, and one time she almost jumped, but now when she saw those two glowing blue dots out of the corner of her eye she just smiled to herself and made like she was busy. He made her feel self-conscious when his stare burned into her like he was seeing something she didn't want him to see. It was a little creepy but very erotic at the same time.  
  
Christmas came and left and today something arrived that gave Chloe an extra pep in her step. She just about ran into Brady's office and gave him a giant kiss right smack on the lips, but unfortunately she just smiled all goofy-like to herself and placed the check in her pocket. Today she would definitely reconsider buying that cute little two bedroom apartment her and Mimi had scouted out a few weeks ago. As she picked Natalie up from school that day she almost squealed in delight and the young girl noticed her mother's overly joyous mood. Chloe decided that her and Natalie needed to do a little shopping, and so they did. Every store in the mall they could find, they were going for broke. Chloe felt like she was dancing in the clouds, and she was happy to hear Natalie's excitement as well. She bought Natalie all those cute little outfits she had been fawning over every time Mimi brought over her magazines. She had even picked out a few attractive pieces for herself. As she kissed her daughter's cheek that night and pulled the covers up and over her small sleeping form she smiled to herself. She kept the smile on her face as she began remembering Natalie's face when she saw their new place of residence.  
  
When Chloe had gone to purchase the apartment earlier that day she had been a little sad to find it already sold, but Mimi had shown her the cutest little two story, two bedroom cottage not far away, and so she made the purchase. Chloe went to her bedroom and got into bed. Today she really felt accomplished, like she had given Natalie something, and that she was truly a good mother. Over the past two years she had always felt guilty that Natalie wouldn't grow up like she should, and it made her sad to think her daughter would have to suffer for the hardships she created for herself. As she turned her light out and fell back into her pillows a strange, overwhelming since of loneliness plagued her. Even though she had felt good about making Natalie smile and giving her those few extra luxuries, she still had not given her something even she, herself, wanted more than anything in the world. She had not found that someone to fill the void in her heart. To be there for the holidays her and Natalie spent together alone or the father daughter days Natalie would have at school, or even a family trip to the zoo. Finally as the night grew darker her mind shutdown and her eyes closed.  
  
The next morning she pulled up to her usual spot and knew today that Belle had finally left. From now on she would be completely alone and in charge. Arriving to her desk she immediately went to work arranging some files Brady had left there the night before. About an hour into her usual tasks, she found it odd that Brady hadn't ordered his usual early morning cup of coffee. She wondered if he was simply waiting on it, like she should already know he wanted coffee. She quickly prepared a tray and proceeded toward Brady's office. After a knock she went in, but the sight before her was definitely something she wasn't prepared for.  
  
He had never left the office. His face was planted right smack on a file in front of his desk. "Mr. Black?" Chloe asked hesitantly, not sure if she should wake him up or not. The light snore abruptly ended as he lifted his head groggily and his blurred eyes opened up to focus on the pretty image in front of him. Chloe's eyes had grown large and her mouth went dry as his state of restlessness finally overwhelmed her and she took notice of his discarded suit jacket lying haphazardly on the floor. His tie was thrown to the ground as well, and the first couple buttons of his shirt had simply came undone and the deliciously, tanned, severely muscled chest peaked through. This man was definitely trying to kill her. As if it wasn't enough she had to see him all decked out in his suit looking perfectly 'GQ' and sexy enough to ravage right there in the office, oh no, he just got sexier.  
  
This overwhelming sense of desire that had started to eat at her ever since she had seen him was starting to make her think awful, dirty things she hated herself for thinking. His disheveled appearance made her bite her lip thinking he would look similar after a night with her sexually unsatisfied self. As time slowed and the image burned into her mind she went back to her time talking with a friendly red head, Melody, in accounting. "Oh you'll see, that fast car goes equally fast with glamorous women. He has a love em' leave em' work comes first kind of attitude. But don't be fooled my dear, Brady Black doesn't fancy the dumb blonde type, oh no, he definitely needs an intellectually stimulating kind a girl. I mean take one look at the man and women just find him irresistible" the English woman gushed.  
  
Now she looked at him still staring at her with different eyes. He was caught off guard, his usual wall of ice was not up yet and she could tell. She could actually see him. She was like a greedy child trying to get all the candy before it was taken away. His office persona was not in motion and she actually had the chance to see this new, fresh, utterly raw state of holding nothing back. "Geez.What time is it?" he asked groggily wiping his eyes and blinking a few times at her. His eyes had been faded with a distinct sexy bedroom quality any woman would faint upon. "I..It's eight thirty" was all Chloe managed to get out before her hormones started to make her do things she was trying hard not do. He looked her up and down then stopped at the tray of coffee. "Coffee..You're an angel," he said as he reached for a warm cup off the tray. He took a quick sip then leaned back in his chair. He stretched his arms up and over his head, making a couple of groans while he was at it, before brushing a hand through his unruly hair.  
  
"I've been here most of the weekend. The Clarkson deal fell through and I needed some quality time." "Of course" she said with a nod. She had hoped that was what he wanted from her. Was she supposed to start up conversation or just leave? God this is definitely one of those times she wished Belle were here. As nervous as she was she just set the tray of biscuits and coffee on the desk, hoping her face was it's normal color. "But not to worry, I have everything worked out" he said as he grabbed a couple of biscuits and inhaled them like a vacuum. "If you're really hungry I could get you a BLT" Chloe offered quietly. His eyes flashed up to her face in a split second. They twinkled there and a small smile came to his face.  
  
"Don't tell me you could bring me BLT's in a moments notice Chloe?" Her eyebrow went up and an actual smile graced her lips as she noticed the remnants of biscuit crumbs covering his unshaven mouth. "As a matter a fact, I know a tiny place around the corner that make delicious BLT's" she said with a hint of sultriness. She couldn't believe the way her voice sounded when she said that. "Hmm..Well in that case why don't you run by and get me 6 BLT's" She smiled a second too long before she realized what she was supposed to be doing. "Coming right up Brady," she said as she shut the door to his office.  
  
Fifteen minutes rolled around and again she found herself walking into Brady Black's office. Unfortunately upon her arrival she noticed a completely different Brady Black coming out of his customary extended bathroom. His body had been freshly washed and his hair looked a bit wet still. The smell of his cologne was about to be her undoing so she immediately closed her open mouth and set the tray down on his desk. "Well.6 delicious BLT's with about a pound of bacon each. Eat em' while they're hot" she said with as much enthusiasm she could muster. His mouth twitched in amusement as he reached for a sandwich. "You sound like my mother" 


	9. Unavoidable Attraction 9

I disclaim.Reviews are wonderful to get and I would like to thank those who take the time to review. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
"You sound like my mother" It completely caught her off guard. 'His mother?' Chloe was extremely confused, but surprisingly enough she hid her confusion well and instead plastered a smile on her face and played his comment off as smoothly as she could. "Oh now, Brady, don't tell me your one of those men who has an obsession with his mother?"  
  
"Not to my knowledge" he replied with a quick look up and down her frame. "Don't get me wrong my mother, stepmother that is, is an amazing women, and perfectly suited for my father, but no you won't find any obsessions with her here" finishing his statement he took a giant bite out of his warm BLT and his world went in to ecstasy.  
  
With is eyes closed and head thrown back completely and totally enjoying his BLT he asked, mouth half full. "Why is it no one informed me such a creation existed for breakfast?"  
  
"You didn't ask" her reply came out smoothly and his head snapped down and his eyes pinned her. His mouth broke out in a grin at her suggestively daring words. He took a step closer and she could feel the warmth radiating off him as his sheer height and breadth over took her small frame. "All I had to do was ask?" his eyebrow rose and his grin went into a sly smirk. The intensity of the moment and the sheer sexual tension that was starting to control her was almost making her forget how to breathe properly. He kept her gaze locked in his and couldn't help but catch the sharp intake of breath after his equally suggestive question.  
  
What was coming over him? This is certainly not why he had chosen Chloe over the more experienced and well-suited applicants, well not entirely. Was it wrong that he wanted something more than a drone to talk to everyday? With Chloe he saw something interesting, something that captured him and never let him go. Everyday he kept finding himself wanting to know more about this mysterious woman. As the air in the room slowly changed around her she realized this wasn't right. "I.I'll just get you another coffee Mr. Black" She broke his intense gaze and made herself walk briskly out his door.  
  
Brady thought about the interesting change of events and decided that this, whatever it was, that was on the verge of forming between him and his pretty secretary was not good. He glanced at his desk squinting his eyes at the Clarkson file, 'You can't lose your focus' he said determined. Chloe however, had a harder time returning to a cool state. She sat down in her chair and finished off the rest of her workday.  
  
As she sat outside her new cottage and watched Natalie play in the freshly fallen snow her mind started to wander, which usually happens when she had nothing better to do. She went back to her favorite topic of recent weeks, none other than Brady Black. At least now she could admit he was undeniably attractive with an unheard of seductive quality about him. The only thing that bothered her even more was that he didn't even think about his sweet little secretary in a romantic sort of way, she could only imagine what he would be like when he was actually attracted to someone. The thought alone made her bite her lip as she could picture the many ways one Brady Black would go about seducing someone.  
  
But then something stuck her. Would he just shower them with expensive gifts? Or show off his high society life style? As this new thought occurred to her Chloe's mouth turned into a frown and her brows furrowed and she started noticing the similar qualities Brady Black had to one evil spawn of Satan, Phillip. Her eyes darkened and she told her self with conviction "Every other woman might fall prey to his charms, but this woman has been there, done that, is immune, and will be immune to him."  
  
The next morning Chloe arrived and naturally Brady was already there. She went to her desk, looked over the outline she had set up for Brady today and then went to get him his coffee. She stood at the door and took a deep breath before planting a light smile on her lips. She walked slowly toward his desk noticing him intently studying a file. "Morning Chloe" came his stiff reply, as his eyes never even looked up to acknowledge her. She set the tray down and walked toward the door. She turned around and took one last look at him before closing his door quietly. Walking back to her office and sitting in her chair, she was needless to say slightly unnerved. Yes she had told herself she wouldn't fall prey to him, but still inwardly, she felt slighted. 'Come on now Chloe don't be a hypocrite. You, yourself, said you wanted that business like atmosphere back didn't you?' She had said that and now she was being ridiculous to be analyzing his every move or comment, but that feeling continued to stray within her.  
  
A little before lunchtime Chloe received a call from one of the managing directors of Clarkson International, and not a moment later did Brady poke his head in her door. "I put a tape on your desk of the new contract with Clarkson. Work on getting that typed, and we're meeting with them for lunch in a few so book a table at Castriotti's.  
  
Chloe's eyes widened as she turned in her chair to look at him for the first time. "Are you saying I'm to accompany you?" she even managed a slight smile and lightness to her voice even though her agitation was getting the better of her. "Yes, and bring a pad and pencil with you" his voice was distant even though he was only a few feet away. His eyes weren't focused on the person in front of him instead he was in full out work mode. "Yes Mr. Black" she replied.  
  
At half past eleven Chloe waited in the reception area on Brady to show. He had told her to be ready early, so they could make it in a timely fashion. Chloe sighed as she looked at her watch. Suddenly his shadow covered her and she looked up and almost gasped, but caught herself. This man being so close always had an effect on her, and she couldn't deny that. She stood and he walked briskly toward the elevator all the while taking a firm hold to her elbow. As they walked into the elevator and stopped, she moved a step away from him. She thought her actions had been discreet enough he wouldn't notice, but he did. He turned to look at her, confused. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry?" she asked. She met his gaze and noticed how leisurely he leaned against the side of the elevator. "You don't like me touching you" his voice was smooth and certain as his eyes pierced through her. "Is it me? Or is it Men in general?" his voice still steady and certain took on a challenging quality that she couldn't really describe, but the fact that he actually asked the question without any hesitation or thought she couldn't believe. Well if he was challenging her she wasn't one to run and hide. "As a matter of fact Mr. Black, I don't like physical contact" she said lifting her head and turning her face away from his. His eyebrow rose at her statement.  
  
"Chloe, if you have a particular problem with me, I think it should go ahead and be delt with now. We can't have a healthy relationship if there is something bothering you. And what I did I certainly wouldn't call physical contact." For some reason, once he started he couldn't stop. Something about her just made his blood turn to fire. "And another thing I'm not some pervert who goes and jumps unsuspecting women Chloe. I do have strict rules about mixing work with pleasure. Do you understand?"  
  
Chloe felt like she was going to suddenly turn to goo and have her body fall into a large puddle on the floor. She had never been so embarrassed in all her life, and just from one simple statement. She stared at him completely taken aback. Why did he make her feel like this? How did he do it? She secretly fell back into the dark, evil part of her mind and suspected that he found some sick amusement in seeing her like this. "Brady.I..I simply stated that I didn't like the physical contact. That's all," she said in a small unsure voice. "Well you better get over it fast because I'm not about to rethink all my actions and words just make sure you don't get offended" he said sharply.  
  
What had happened? Yesterday she was fighting her sexual tension and today she felt like a small child being scolded by a parent. She broke his gaze and looked down, scared to even look at him anymore, afraid she would lose her resolve. They walked over to his expensive car without a word. She got in quietly and just stared straight ahead careful not to touch anything. Her mind was made up. She with out a doubt hated Brady Black. Why had he been so cruel? How could he have been so unfeeling? She was stupid to think there was something else there besides a ruthless, money hungry scoundrel, and she hated herself for letting her walls down to even think he was different. No man was different. They were all the same.  
  
He got settled and turned to look at her. The emotions on her face became his undoing. What the hell was a matter with him? "..Chloe.look" he stopped and fully turned to face her. "I handled that horribly.I.I'm sorry" he said making his last statement turn into more of a whisper. "It's.just.you made me.feel like some kind of perverted sexual predator" he said slowly. She finally turned to face him. They both took in an audible breath as they saw the raw emotions on each other's face.  
  
".Brady.I..."  
  
"It's.just. That has never happened to me before" Brady said quickly interrupting her.  
  
She was found breathless and she couldn't form words. She wanted to take a picture or scream out loud to the world that Brady Black finally showed her some emotion. He admitted that what she had said made him actually feel something and he reacted. Forgetting her earlier statements of hate she took notice that this was the closest they had ever been to each other. His after-shave was floating around her trying to seduce her senses, and she just wanted to close her eyes and fall into a deep sleep, but she couldn't. She could never close her eyes when those magical crystal blues were looking at her face so intently. They were begging for an understanding, something to show them it was OK. Chloe obliged and gave them a small smile of understanding and they immediately grew soft and he left out a breath of relief.  
  
"It was your marriage," he said so low and husky the sexual awareness all around them was going to fog the windows soon. "Yes." she said in a near whisper, as they continued their soul dancing stare. 


	10. Unavoidable Attraction 10

Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy this and I want to give a big THANKS for the people who asked about it.means a whole lot to me to know ppl enjoy what I'm writing. Also if you have read the book by Helen Brooks are you seeing how I am changing it around? Oh and one more thing this story is also posted on http://pub49.ezboard.com/fteensofdaysofourlivesfrm13 for those who don't know! -I disclaim-  
  
! We pick up -Two Months Later-!  
  
8:04 A.M  
  
After his quick phone call he left his office and headed to Chloe's. Noticing the door slightly open he crept up to it and peered in. She sat comfortably in her chair typing away at her computer, softly humming to herself. He wasn't surprised to find her heels kicked off and her hair a little messy. He was actually quite pleased he had the chance to look at her unnoticed. He couldn't help but stare as his eyes roamed from her tight crimson suit jacket right down to her matching tight skirt. The skirt would ordinarily stop just above the knee but since she was sitting it hiked up to stop at middle thigh. 'Now who was trying to kill who?' he mused to himself.  
  
She had worked for him for a little over 4 months now and to his disappointment he hadn't learned a single thing about her except maybe the way she liked her coffee or her love for BLT's. He knew that she had a daughter and a troubled past that had a lot to do with the loser she married. He had also noticed on several occasions her habit of singing to herself when no one was around, but strangely enough he was still intrigued.  
  
12:05 PM  
  
Chloe was in a frenzy. She flipped through the mounds of unorganized files that had somehow accumulated during the last couple hours. She huffed and balled up a piece of paper. She turned in her chair in one swift motion and with a flick of her wrist, shot it into the air. Following the balled up piece of paper in the air she watched as it landed right in the trash can.  
  
"Nice shot" Brady commented.  
  
She turned quickly in her chair, smoothing back her hair as she did. 'Oh god' She sighed and swiveled back around to face him. Another sigh escaped her lips as his long, lean form leaned in her doorway.  
  
"May I help you" she asked a little unnerved that he saw her stupidly shoot baskets and also for making her blush.  
  
"Oh now Ms. Lane, don't tell me you didn't check the schedule for today. I believe we have a lunch appointment in about.twenty minutes" he replied looking at his watch.  
  
Chloe's eyes widened at his statement. "What?! Clarkson called in for another lunch appointment?" she questioned desperately.  
  
His face was expressionless but his eyes couldn't fool her.  
  
She took a calming breath and tried to understand the situation. She remember looking at the schedule, hell, she's the one who typed it up and laid it out. She looked up at his relaxed state and his laughing eyes. He was definitely up to something. She squinted her eyes at him and rose a questioning eyebrow as she tried to figure out what he was up to. He crossed his arms and stood straight as he started walking into her office. She actually leaned back in her chair as he approached her. "Damn" she whispered to herself, almost surprised at the way he affected her.  
  
A giant gust of scents came her way and she almost closed her eyes as she took them all in. They were pure Brady, and oddly enough nothing and no one could smell as good as he did. His crystal blue eyes gleamed at her and they said something to her. What? she didn't know, but that were definitely saying something. She followed his eyes down as they skimmed over her appearance, right down to her skirt that had bunched up to mid thigh. The dark red of her suit skirt and the sheer color or her hose were definitely making a statement. She ran her hands down along the material slowly and smoothed it down easily. She looked at him as he watched her. She smiled and lifted her eyebrow. 'Hmm.I wonder if Mr. Black likes what he sees.'  
  
"So.What were you saying before" Chloe asked silkily completely forgetting the conversation from less than 5 minutes ago.  
  
His eyes met hers in an instant. "Lunch. With me"  
  
'Whoa! Did she hear right? Lunch? With Brady Black?' She shook her head to try to understand correctly.  
  
"Wha.excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me, be ready in 5" his mouth broke out in a small grin before he turned and left.  
  
'OK Chloe don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don't freak out'.as her inner voice tried to sooth she was just staring straight ahead in a state of shock. 'Chloe! Work with me here! Let's start simple and look in a mirror' with that thought Chloe immediately let out a small shrill as she bounced out of her chair in a frenzy to hunt for her purse. Finding the mirror in the bottom of the purse Chloe looked at the image before her. 'Ahhh!!'  
  
"Oh I don't look that bad geez" and with that she grabbed the hair tie in her hair and pulled it out. Her hair fell gracefully in a huge mass around her shoulders. She parted it to the side and started to apply some lip gloss. She then stood up and started to search for her abandoned high heels. As she scanned the small room her eyes caught a small patch of red peaking through from under the desk. She huffed and bent down to retrieve them.  
  
  
  
He sat at his desk staring straight ahead. He couldn't think of work with the his lunch date with Chloe only minutes away. What had made him ask her to lunch he had no idea. He leaned back and grabbed a pen off his desk as he tried to analyze the situation. There is nothing wrong with going to lunch with your secretary. People do it all the time. Even if she is completely gorgeous, smart as a tack and has an irreplaceable since of humor. His smile faltered as what was happening started to sink in. He leaned forward covering his face with his hands and let out a long groan. "Please don't tell me I'm losing my mind" and with that he got up grabbed his coat and headed for her office.  
  
Striding confidently down the hall he finally reached her door. He knocked once and waited only to get nothing but silence in return.  
  
Upon entering her office, he was greeted with an interesting sight. Chloe's round, and he bet firm ass was sticking most strikingly out from under her desk. It moved from side to side as she moved quickly from underneath it. His eyes just glazed over and his head sort of slid to the side as he found himself watching.  
  
"I'm so sorry I was just getting my shoe' her muffled voice came from under the desk.  
  
"Take your time" he answered idly.  
  
'Oh god' Chloe found herself in yet another embarrassing position. It was like whenever she was around Brady her entire body and mind went to goo. She continued to yank on her blasted shoe that was oh so conveniently stuck in a little crack under the desk. "Damn.shoe come.out!" and with the last word it did just that, but of course it failed to give Chloe warning for she gracefully flew back and hit her head on the desk. "Sh*t!" was what he heard and it surprisingly brought him out of his little trance. "Are you OK?" he asked with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Fine! Just prefect!" she faked with enthusiasm. She stood up a little wobbly only to find herself in close proximity with one Brady Black. "Well shall we go" she said a little breathlessly.  
  
He raised his eyebrows and smirked "Indeed"  
  
12:46 PM  
  
The ride over went smoothly. He simply turned on come Cd's which were mostly classical. It didn't surprise her since she considered the source. It was a comfortable ride she decided. They walked up to what looked like a very expensive restaurant. Right when she entered she felt horribly out of place, but when she looked at how calm and easily he fit into the scene she was a little disappointed. After being seated Chloe looked over the menu in horror. Everything was so expensive, even though she was sure Brady could pay for it, it still unnerved her. Brady stared at the beauty in front of him. He leaned forward on his arms. "So Ms. Lane, tell me about your daughter" he asked casually.  
  
'Interesting question' she thought and was very surprised he asked. She let out a small chuckle "Well her name is Natalie and she's almost 6." She said looking up at him a little shyly. "Natalie.that's pretty. Did you choose it?"  
  
She sighed. "Well, My Husband, Philip, wasn't there for the delivery, do to his other activities. We hadn't discussed a name, and when it came time for delivery I decided on Natalie. She was a princess in an old story Emma used to read to me. "  
  
"Emma?" he asked curiously. He was intrigued by her and the way she got this far-off look in her eyes, it just made him feel warm inside.  
  
"Emma was the old maid who took care of me for a short while. Anyway, I think Natalie suits her perfectly. She's my little princess."  
  
"I'm sure she is" he said with a smile. Chloe looked at the man across from her. The genuine smile and the actual interest he took in her, it made her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time. She missed the feeling and now, to get it from the oddest source, she hoped it would turn out to be a good thing.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, when you said your husband was doing other things while you were having your child, did he do that regularly?"  
  
'Oh no here we go' Chloe broke his gaze and watched as her fingers played with the frilly cloth on the table. "Philip was an alcoholic." She said stiffly.  
  
"Did he hurt you? Physically?" he asked quickly.  
  
Her eyes snapped to his. What he saw would move anyone to tears, but he was still Brady Black, and he knew how to keep his cool. Her large blue eyes showed, surprise, heartbreak, struggle, and desperation, but she didn't answer him. And so they sat there. Staring into one another's eyes for countless seconds, trying to understand one another from two possibly different worlds. Could they actually find some way to relate to each other's pain? He thought they could, if they tried.  
  
Should she scream or faint? Her only two options open before she felt like she was being swallowed into a black hole. She didn't want to get into this. She didn't want to talk about him. Why did he have to be around her even after death? Why couldn't he just leave her alone?  
  
"I'm sorry, but I really would rather not talk about my ex- husband."  
  
She read his eyes and they seemed to understand what she was trying to say, but she knew he wasn't easily put off. "Well never the less, I suppose you don't have to deal with the likes of him anymore" he commented dryly.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so" she said quietly.  
  
"So." he drawled taking a sip of water. "How did it happen?"  
  
She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "The alcohol got him thrown out a window and supposedly it allowed him to walk in front of a car, but some would say it was his stupidity that allowed him to do that." She said giving a slight grin before taking a sip of water as well.  
  
"I see" he said matching her grin with one of his own. 


	11. Unavoidable Attraction 11

AN/ Hey all! For those who have been so patiently waiting for more Sooo Sorry. I'm horrible at updating and well stuff gets in the way and I just got time to write! So anyhow.Here is the next chapter and hopefully the updates will come faster! I got a lot of emails requesting more of this so I worked extra hard to get it out for you also thank you for your replies!  
  
Also this might turn out to be a really long fic.hope that sits well with you. I disclaim!  
  
After having a surprisingly nice time during lunch Brady and Chloe made their way back to the office. After finally getting rid of the ex-husband talk they finally settled for something lighter. Turns out Mr. Sophisticated had little secrets of his own.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"OK Mr. Vice president, tell me something about yourself that no one would ever know, and make it juicy" She said pointing a finger at him. He chuckled and broke her gaze. Shaking his head he looked into her eyes, suddenly very serious. She backed up a little noticing his change of mood. 'Had she said something wrong?' She searched his eyes waiting for him to drop the bomb. He stared at her intently keeping his eyes focused and slowly he reached for her hand across the table. He grasped it tightly and smiled inwardly as he noticed her nervously gulp.  
  
"If I tell you, you have to swear you'll never tell anyone"  
  
His voice was low and steady and his eyes searched hers for an answer. She lightly shook her head fearing whatever it was he was about to say. "I...I don't really know how to say this. I'm.I'm a women." He quickly broke her gaze and let out a long breath. Chloe gasped and leaned back a little bringing one hand to her mouth keeping the other in his. He looked up slightly, trying to read her faze. His cool façade quickly vanished at her priceless look.  
  
"Chloe, Chloe I'm kidding" he said chuckling full out now and giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Still laughing he looked back up to her and her expression hadn't changed. "You actually believed I was a woman?!" he said smiling but a little shot down. The steely gaze and straight line of her mouth was done for. She started laughing as well and hit him in the shoulder lightly  
  
"You Punk"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well Mr. Black I had a most enjoyable lunch, surprisingly." Chloe said with a smile.  
  
"Wow, I am almost offended" he laughed as they walked into the office together.  
  
He saw her start towards her office and for some reason her didn't want her to go. He felt like their should be more and before he knew it he was calling her name.  
  
"Hey Chloe" he called to her lightly. He didn't want to attract any of the office staff. Lord knows news would be out in minutes that the V.P's newest catch was none other than his newest secretary, and he didn't want Chloe thinking that.  
  
She stopped and turned a little confused. He walked over toward her, resting a hand on the small of her back as he ushered into his office a little ways down the hall. The pretty strawberry-blonde receptionist had eyes like a hawk as she stalked her prey from behind her desk, watching the interesting scene between her boss and her co-worker.  
  
Chloe felt the warmth of his hand as it rested easily on the small of her back. It was oddly comforting. She wondered what he had to talk to her about, and then something came to her. 'He wants to tell me not to say anything about their lunch.' Her eyes widened at this new thought. It kind of saddened her. Then she let out a bitter smile, 'Duh Chloe, You really think he would want people to know we had lunch together? A high class executive with his frumpy secretary who had a child no less.Not a chance, but then again he did go to a public place. Hmm.something was up' she thought.  
  
Once in the confines of his large office he turned and placed a hand on his hip inside his suit jacket. He looked at her as if he was trying to find the right words. Chloe sighed and held her hands up to stop him. She closed her eyes and said "It's OK. I understand. You don't want people to know we went for lunch together. Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone" She opened her eyes to look at him dryly.  
  
"What?" he asked completely taken aback. Did she actually think it was like that? He sighed at looked down. This wasn't going to be easy, but for some reason his anger was getting the better of him. "You actually think I would that? You've been working for me now what four months. I thought we were at least friends by now."  
  
Slightly stunned she turned her head to look at him from an angle "Well, What am I supposed to think? I know what this is Brady, I'm not stupid." OK now where had it went wrong. Maybe she had came across a little harsh, but still. She knew what this would soon turn out to be, and she didn't want that. She didn't want to be his little affair to fling around with in the corners, and then dump whenever. She wasn't like that and just thinking about it made her blood boil.  
  
"If you need anything Mr. Black I'll be in my office" she said in a cold tone. She stood tall with her head high as she pranced out the door of his office, but never got there. Her damn high heel shoe that had been giving her trouble all day stuck into the plush crimson carpet, and before she knew it she was being thrown forward. Getting the feeling of déjà vu she tried to get her bearings but only continued to fall.  
  
"Are you hurt?" his soft, concerned tone rang threw her ears. A little dazed she looked at her hands that were pressed firm against his silk shirt. She could smell the scent of him all around her and she could feel the beat of his heart. She traveled up his muscled chest to look into his crystal eyes. Again for the umpteenth time today did she feel embarrassed, but as she attempted to move away his hands grasped hers over his chest. She was so close to him he could feel her erratic breath pant against his lips. Her scent was driving him insane and he knew his reaction to her would be pretty clear to any eye. He looked into her large blue eyes with a new emotion. An emotion that made her stomach burn and her face flush. She read lust in his eyes and her previous statement of being used was quickly being forgotten.  
  
"Chloe." He breathed huskily against her lips. She could feel herself moving closer to him. "Yes." She whispered back eyeing his lips and standing on her tip toes. "I think you're OK"  
  
She shook her head to clear the images of him pushing her up against the desk roughly and ripping at her clothes as her ravaged her mouth and.and well you get the picture. The feelings this man could bring out in her were definitely not healthy especially to someone like her. She stood up and wiped invisible sweat from her forehead. "I'll -be- in -my- office." she replied slowly, starting to make space in between them. As soon as the door was closed he leaned against it and let out a long breath. He looked up "That woman will be the death of me" he replied gruffly pulling at his tie. "And to think all I wanted to do was ask her on a date".  
  
TBC 


	12. Unavoidable Attraction 12

Finally I got this done. Hope you enjoy and the wait won't be as long next time! Reviews are fabulous! ::Kristen::  
  
"What an idiot!" Chloe growled. Upon leaving Brady's office she immediately threw off her heals and flopped into her chair putting her head in her hands. She was so confused about Brady. She couldn't read him and she didn't know what was going inside that beautiful head of his. She let out a sigh. "I guess I'm just not good enough" She stood up and walked over to a large mirror that seemed to cover half the wall. She stepped up to it, taking in what she saw staring back at her. What she saw didn't impress her. Her hair was pulled back tight into a bun. She smoothed some of the stray pieces behind her ears. Her hands traveled down to the dark circles that shown like a shadow under eyes. Her eyes. They had changed so much over the years. She almost forgot what color they used to be.  
  
"Your eyes." he had said in awe. "It's like looking at the ocean. So clear.so beautiful".  
  
His gray-green eyes had looked into her soul with love and his hand had caressed her cheek. People would say they could see her emotions in her eyes. Whenever Brady looked at her, with his striking crystal blue gaze, she wondered if he could see what she felt inside. His gaze made her feel unsure about herself, her work, everything. It would make her blood burn through her body, and her heart beat like a wild drum. Her cheeks would flush and her skin would get hot. How could she be so effected by a simple stare or look? Especially his stare. It almost reminded her of Philip. When they were in love his glances and touches could do that, but his glances became glares and his touches became slaps. She had vowed to herself after he had died that she would never do that to herself again. And she would Never do that to her daughter. Thank god she doesn't remember him.  
  
Heartache and emptiness stared at her in the mirror. They shown bright and clear as day through pale blue-silver eyes. The light in her eyes had faded the very first time she was thrown to the floor from the force of his hand striking her face.  
  
"You make me sick just looking at you! Can't you do anything right?! Huh?! All you do is sit around and cry, or you go and flounce off to work and screw around like the whore you are! What you need is to be taught who is the boss around here." His hands hadn't touched her, they had violated her. His sweat had burned her skin like acid. She had no where to go. She had been all alone. What had she done to deserve something like that? Had she been so horrible? Did god mean to punish her for a sin she couldn't remember? Maybe she was worthless. She didn't have much to live for now, and she certainly didn't have that light that used to make people want to be around her. Now she was just a young women who looked hurt beyond her years, and with child in tow that she loved more than life itself. Would Natalie suffer from her mistakes?  
  
"Ms. Lane?".  
  
Chloe whipped her head to look at the short brunette calling her from her doorway.  
  
The lady looked into the lost, troubled eyes of the tall brunette. Heartbreak and sadness shined through them like a troubled soul that couldn't find the light. "Um.there is a call from your daughter's school on line one".  
  
Chloe's mind raced and her eyes grew wide with fear. She quickly made way to her desk and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Yes this is she.--"  
  
* * * *  
  
Brady sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He couldn't concentrate. Not with Chloe still on his mind. He had yet to set things straight about his reasons for wanting to talk with her. He assumed she was probably still mad about the whole thing. It had been a good five hours or so since it had happened. He wondered if she was still mad. A second later he was up and walking to his door. Opening it he started down the hall, nodding at smiling employees as he made his way to Chloe's office. Her door was shut so he gave it two swift knocks. All he heard was silence so he moved closer trying to see if he could pick up any signs of life. Still silence. He turned the handle and walked in cautiously. "Chloe?" His eyes traveled over the office in one quick motion. She wasn't there. Had she been so mad that she left? Or even worse had she quit? He ran a hand through his hair. A sign of nervousness he rarely showed. He turned around away from her door.  
  
"Mr. Black?"  
  
Brady looked up at the petite old lady with brown eyes.  
  
"If you are looking for Ms. Lane, I'm sorry sir, but she left in a hurry. Her daughter's school called. On her way out, I asked her where she was going and she said the hospital. Poor dear."  
  
When she looked up at him she almost let out a gasp. His gaze was intense, piercing through her with an emotion she couldn't read. She had always known Mr. Black to be a hard ass and very irritating, but now, he was acting extremely out of character.  
  
"Is there something wrong sir?" She asked worried.  
  
"No, everything's fine" he said quickly and with that he made his way back to his office.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I'm not sure what caused the fainting, but we are in the process of getting the test results. In the mean time why don't you take her home and make sure she gets a lot of rest."  
  
Chloe nodded and thanked the doctor. She turned and made her way to Natalie's room.  
  
"Mommy!" Natalie squealed in delight as she saw her mother enter the room. The nurse looked up from her reading and smiled at. Natalie slowly walked over to her mother. Chloe bent down and looked at her little girl. "Hey sweetie." She said as she hugged her daughter in a fierce hug. . 'Please lord, don't let something be wrong with my daughter, don't make her pay for whatever sin I have done' Chloe said as she looked up to the sky praying a silent prayer.  
  
"Mommy was very worried about you Nat, but now we're gonna go home, and I'll make you some of that yummy soup you love so much ok?" She tried to keep her voice cool and calm, but she feared it hadn't sounded that way.  
  
Natalie smiled and shook her head. Chloe pulled back and looked at her daughter. So young and full of life. She reminded her of how she used to be. 'Please lord, don't let something be wrong with my daughter, don't make her pay for whatever sin I have done' Chloe said as she looked up to the sky praying a silent prayer. Hand in hand they made their way home. She would be sure to call Brady and let him now what had happened. She hoped he would understand.  
  
* * * *  
  
As he pulled into her driveway, he took in the calm peaceful scene in front of him. It was a small cottage-like house with a nice front yard full of flowers. He walked up the walkway a little nervous. He knew it wasn't the best time to come by, with what happened with her daughter earlier. He hoped everything was OK, but in her rush she had ran out with the Brook files for the new contract they we were working on. He had to have those papers or else they would be behind. He rang her doorbell once and waited.  
  
Chloe heard the door from the kitchen. She wondered who it was. Mimi was supposed to be coming back into town in a few days. She wiped her hands on her apron and made her way to the door. She opened it and came face to face with a shock.  
  
"Mr. Black?" she asked completely caught off guard. And if she thought she looked bad at work, she knew she was just down right disgusting right now. Her appearance fading another thought came to her. Why was he here?  
  
If he thought she was in shock, she didn't know what he could see through his eyes. Her hair was down, and it was beautiful. It was slightly curly from being in a bun all day and she wasn't in her usual working attire, rather now she wore a tight light blue sweater and jeans, with a cute little apron over it. He thought she looked breathtaking.  
  
"Chloe, I apologize for coming here, but I'm afraid you ran out with the Brook files." He explained casually.  
  
She sighed, looking down. Of course he was here to get the papers. She should have known.  
  
"Yes, I have them" she said dryly turning and disappearing inside her house. He stepped in and followed down the hall that led to a spacious living room. A big beige couch sat right smack in the middle, facing a large TV. that was playing.cartoons? No sooner did he hear a delightful stream of giggles. He moved closer to the couch and peered over. There lay a small child wrapped up in a huge blanket laughing hysterically and pointing at the screen. The child looked up at him with innocent eyes and she instantly became curious.  
  
"Hey there Natalie" he said with a warm smile. Her little blue eyes went wide with surprise. "How'd you know my name?" she asked. He smiled even bigger and rested his arms against the back of the couch. "Are you a friend of Mommy's?" she asked with a big grin. He looked down the hall to where Chloe had gone and then returned his gaze to the little girl. "You could say that" he replied easily.  
  
"Really?! Do you want to watch cartoons with me?" He looked into her hopeful eyes. He could see so much of Chloe in them but hers were darker blue and they seemed to sparkle. He smiled and made his way around to sit next to the little girl .  
  
Chloe searched frantically around her room. She had put the file down when she got home with Natalie, but now she couldn't find it anywhere. She had a lot of emotions flowing through her at this point in time. Anger, that he was here. He was in her home asking for these damn papers, after she had been at the hospital all day worried sick. Did he not have any sympathy for other people?! 'You know the answer to that' She sighed and kept looking. 'Mad? Why?' her inner voice questioned.  
  
"Why?! We've already been over why."  
  
'but you're lying'.She gave another long sigh. She was mad because he was in her house. He was a few feet away, and he looked and smelled too good for her body to take. "Ugh!" She growled in defeat. "Why does he torment me so? Why can't I just get him out of my mind?" He doesn't like you Chloe what don't you get about that? Just face it. You aren't good enough. He deserves someone classy and someone without a child to take care of. Chloe rolled her eyes. People were always telling her she wasn't good enough. What was so wrong with her that she wasn't what they wanted? First her parents, then Philip. She was tired of trying to please everyone else. Was there no one that could except her for who she was? She was feeling so sorry for herself she almost forgot that Brady was waiting in the other room. She looked over at the mirror and noticed the file lying on the desk beside it. Getting up she got the file and then looked into the mirror. "Oh well" she said and made her way back towards the living room.  
  
Walking down the hall she heard loud laughter. It was Natalie's child like giggle, and then.Brady's laughing? She thought it was too good to be true and picked up her pace. Sure enough when she came in, they were both sitting on the couch, laying comfortably next to each other. Smiles on each of their faces as Natalie rested her head against his chest. The scene warmed her heart and a smile rose. She walked by the couch and slipped into the kitchen.  
  
A little while later she came back out with three bowls of soup. She knew Natalie would be hungry, but she didn't know what Brady would think, or if he even wanted to stay for dinner. "I hope people are hungry!" She called in a little hesitantly. "I am!" Natalie shouted brightly. She walked in front of them casually, even thought inside she was nervous as anything. She had hoped her face wasn't red. "I am!" Brady said mockingly, and that right there was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. Her face probably went ten shades redder.  
  
She looked down and laughed placing the tray on the coffee table in front of the couch. She sat down on the floor facing them. Brady's eyes met hers over her bowl. "I found the file" she said quickly. He shook his head and looked down at the soup in his hands.  
  
"This is delicious" he said meeting her eyes again. His compliment made her cheeks flush so she looked down, and concentrated on swirling the soup with her spoon.  
  
"Yeah, Mommy!" Natalie agreed and Brady smiled at the little girl beside him. "I had no idea my little secretary was such a fabulous cook!" he said with a sly grin.  
  
"Well.I hate to brag" Chloe said matching his grin "But what you are now eating is what won me first place in the 43rd Annual Smith County Fair" Brady laughed and gave her a sexy smile. "And just how many years ago was that?" Chloe laughed and replied "Seven or Eight, but hey who's counting?"  
  
"So you haven't always lived here then" He stated with curiosity.  
  
"Nope, I used to live in a real small town down south, and I mean small."  
  
"Oh wait let me guess, you were a cheerleader weren't you" Chloe's mouth dropped and before you knew it she bent over in a fit of giggles. "Me?! A Cheerleader! You've got to be kidding" Brady just grinned. The rest of the night flew by in a whirl of events in front of Chloe's eyes. Conversation came easily and they were so comfortable. They talked about their very different pasts and some old memories. They laughed and talked well into the night.  
  
Chloe laid Natalie down gently in her bed and brought the covers up around her. She looked at her daughter, sleeping soundly. She could feel his presence behind her, but just ignored it, and soon he was gone. She ran a hand over the young girl's forehead and then pressed a feather light kiss on her temple.  
  
Chloe walked out and shut the door behind her. She walked down the hall where Brady was standing next to the door. He was busy putting the file in his briefcase. Chloe didn't really know what to say. The whole night had been easy, but then now it seemed tense and she really didn't know what tonight had meant to him. She hoped it meant as much to him as to her. Brady smiled at her, his gaze steady and looking into her eyes. His hand reached out and took one of her smaller ones. He gave it a light squeeze. His hand was warm and rough compared to her soft and cool ones. Her face was getting redder and her heart was pounding faster with every second that flew by.  
  
"Chloe" he all but whispered into the dark hall. The sound of his husky voice caressed her ears like velvet. The smell of his cologne made her want to grab him right there. The street lights from outside slashed his face with lines of gold, and she was lost in him. Once she found her voice she managed a small "yes?".  
  
Hand in hand she watched him slowly take a step closer. His sheer size overtaking her. "About earlier today, at the office" his voice still low and warm touched the base of her neck and tickled her cheeks. Even through the lusty haze she was slowly falling into, warning bells went off in her mind. "About earlier today" he had said. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest.  
  
Before she could get a word out he continued. "I'm sorry for the way things went in my office. Obviously you had been confused by my actions." His hands tightened around hers and his eyes searched her soul. "The thing is, We've known each other for awhile now, and I have these feelings towards you that I can't really place or explain, but I would like to see where they take us. If you let me" She searched his eyes for sincerity. Hers she were sure showed shock and disbelief. What was he saying? He had feelings toward her? Where would they take them? She was confused and scared, but most of all she was oddly excited. Could this work out or would is turn into another mess she would get herself into. This time she had to think of Natalie. Her fears overriding her wants she broke his gaze. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want to be hurt by him so she remained silent.  
  
Brady saw the emotions fly across her face. He saw the hurt, the fear. He was sure she would see it too, but he couldn't show her that. Not now. He knew she just needed more time. He knew she was scared, hell he was scared. He didn't really know what he was saying or why he was feeling the way he was. For some reason after everything that has happened, and standing here, feeling her breath against his neck, hearing her soft whispering voice, seeing the pain she had gone through, all he wanted was to take it all away. "What happened to Natalie earlier?" it came out so quickly he hadn't even thought before he asked.  
  
Her eyes flew to his face. She didn't know he had known about it. She wondered if he was mad. "I'm sorry" she said letting her gaze drop again. "I shouldn't have ran out like I did. Her school called saying she had fainted and it be best I take her home." She felt him looking at her. His intense gaze burning into her. Forcing her to look up into his eyes. His thumbs rubbed slow circles on the top of her smooth hands trying to assure her that it would be ok, but could she trust him. She wanted to so badly. "Th.The tests haven't come back yet." She stammered the only sign of the internal war she was fighting inside.  
  
He nodded, taking in all she was willing to give. They stayed like that, for countless seconds, just watching.  
  
"Well it's late, and you need your rest after the day you've had." He said finally, breaking the silence. She nodded and gave him a shy smile as their hands unclasped. He grabbed his briefcase and turned toward her again. "Goodnight Chloe, sweet dreams" he whispered.  
  
Once the door was shut and he was leaving she turned her back to the door. It was unbelievable. She felt so happy she thought she just might cry. She slowly slid down to the floor and hugged her knees. She rested her head on her knees and replayed the earlier events a thousand times in her head. A little while later she made her way to bed with a new light in her eyes. A light of hope. 


	13. Unavoidable Attraction 13

Yeah, I'm bad at updating what can I say. Plus yall know how life gets...anyway BIG thanks to Alisa Neely, the new co-writer. Also thanks to everyone who asked and emailed about this story. Oh and chapters will be titled from now on. Enjoy and I disclaim  
  
Unavoidable Attraction Chapter 13 -Talk Between Friends-  
  
by Kristen and Alisa.  
  
It was Monday morning and Chloe was getting ready for work and to take Natalie to school. It had been a stress-full weekend, waiting for her daughter's test results to come back. Natalie did pretty well over the weekend, though. No passing out. Which she had done on Friday afternoon scaring her poor mother half to death.  
  
As Chloe stood putting her makeup on, she couldn't help but remember last Friday night when her boss, Brady Black had dropped by to get a file that she had and ended up staying for dinner. She also remembered the sound of his laughter, as he sat on the couch watching cartoons. Natalie sat with her little head resting on Brady's chest. The sight had warmed her heart and a smile had rose to her face as well. In fact, as she thought of it, it made her smile yet again.  
  
"Mommy, I'm gonna be late!" Natalie scolded as she tugged at her mother's pant leg. Chloe looked down from applying her eyeliner.  
  
"You sure are anxious to get out of here" Chloe said lightly, giving her daughter a wry smile before she turned back to the mirror. "You're sure you feel alright to go to school today?" She asked turning back to her little girl. Natalie shrugged her shoulders dramatically while swinging her tiny pink lunchbox to ease her boredom. Chloe cocked her head to the side and closed the top of the eyeliner. She set it down on the counter and bent down to take a good look at her daughter. "I don't know Nat. You look tired" Chloe said concern showing in her eyes as she wiped remnants of a Pop tart from the young girl's mouth.  
  
"I feel fine" Natalie replied. Chloe raised her eyebrows skeptically and then stood again to look in the mirror. Natalie's tests hadn't come in all weekend and she didn't know what that meant. Mimi had come back into town the day before, and she had told her not to worry. She said it was probably nothing. Chloe also told her about the recent happenings with her and her boss. Mimi was ecstatic to say the least, but reminded her of her daughter, and of Philip.  
  
.:::::::::::.Flashback.:::::::::.  
  
"How come Natalie's tests haven't come back yet? What do you think it means?"  
  
"Chloe, it's probably nothing." Mimi replied reassuringly.  
  
"How am I not to worry, Mimi? My poor little girl passed out at school and the doctors don't know why."  
  
"Chloe, I'm sure that if the results had come back showing anything wrong, that they would have called saying so." Mimi said as she rested a hand on her troubled friend's shoulder.  
  
Chloe sighed, "I know you're right. But, even so." Chloe added still unsure.  
  
"Chloe, you have to think positive thoughts. Otherwise, Nat will pick up on it and get scared. And you don't want that." Mimi said giving her friend a knowing glance.  
  
Chloe nodded "You're right. I don't want her to get scared and worried. It wouldn't do her any good."  
  
Mimi knew that she needed to keep her friend talking and thinking hopefully good thoughts, so she asked.  
  
"So, what else happened while I was gone? Any new gossip I should know about?" Mimi asked brightly hoping to change the mood. She didn't know what made her ask that, but she had seen more than just worry in Chloe's eyes ever since she came over.  
  
"Mommy's boss, Mr. Black came by." The little girl never looked away from the TV as she said this. Mimi looked at Natalie and then turned amused eyes to her friend.  
  
"Did he now?"  
  
Not sure how her friend would take what she was about to tell her, Chloe took a deep breath and started. "The day that Natalie got sick, Brady had taken me to lunch. And it had nothing to do with business either." Chloe couldn't help the sly smile that crept onto her face at the memory.  
  
"If it wasn't a business lunch, then what was it? From the look on your face, it must of been a good lunch." Mimi replied with a suggestive raise of her eyebrows.  
  
Chloe shook her head at crazy friend. "Get your head out of the gutter, Meems. It was a nice lunch. We talked about a lot of things.Natalie, Phillip." Chloe broke her friend's focused gaze at the mention of his hated name.  
  
"What did you tell him about Phillip and your relationship?"  
  
Chloe looked over at Natalie and stood. "Meems, why don't we talk in the kitchen? Besides, I could use some tea." Mimi stood, and followed Chloe into the kitchen. Once both were in the kitchen away from little ears, Chloe put the kettle on for tea and then began.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just don't like talking about Phillip near Natalie. She doesn't remember him that well and I plan on keeping it that way"  
  
"That's alright, Chloe. I totally understand. Just take your time." Chloe puts the tea bags in the cups and takes a deep breath ,then continues. "Any way, when I told Brady that Phillip had been an alcoholic. He got concerned and asked, if he had hurt me, physically"  
  
"What did you say?" Mimi asked quickly, the surprise evident in her voice.  
  
Chloe poured the water in the tea cups and then sat at the kitchen table. "I was completely shocked that he would ask something so private, and I'm sure that he could see what I was feeling at that moment. I couldn't say anything, all I could do was sit there and stare into his eyes."  
  
"And?" Mimi prompted.  
  
Chloe took a sip of her tea and laughed. "Nothing really. We just sat there staring at each other. I swear Mimi, I didn't know whether to scream or faint. I didn't want to talk about Phillip, and I don't like talking about him now. It's just.it's like he won't leave me the hell alone even in death!" Mimi reached across the table, and took a hold of her friends hand. Chloe took a calming breath. She mentally berated herself for getting so caught up in her emotional past.  
  
"Anyway, I couldn't say anything. So I tried to show him, and call me crazy, but as I sat there staring into his eyes ,they seemed to show that he understood what I was trying to say."  
  
Mimi raised an interested eyebrow, and crossed her arms.  
  
"Mommy, can I have some juice please?" Natalie called. Chloe stood from the table and got the juice out. "Just a minute!" Chloe called back.  
  
Once Chloe left the room to deliver the juice, Mimi sat back taking in everything her friend had said. Mimi had a lot of opinions on the situation. She could see Chloe was happy. She hadn't seen her friend like that in a long time, but knew that she had to remind her of something very important. Chloe had a tendency to get carried away with things and over-look the real truth. Chloe returned to the kitchen, a minute or two later and sat back down across from her friend. As she looked at Mimi, Chloe could tell that she had something to say.  
  
"I can tell you want to say something to me, so just say it" Chloe remarked dryly.  
  
"First, how is Natalie?" Mimi asked unsure of where to start. Chloe wasn't stupid, she knew this wasn't what her friend had to say.  
  
"Natalie, is fine. Come on Meems, it's not like you to hold back on me."  
  
"You're right. I do have something to say. Don't get mad just hear me out." She said seriously. "Chloe, you have to remember that you have a 6yr old daughter. Not only that, but you're not any where near past what Phillip put you through. I just don't want to see either you or Natalie to get hurt."  
  
Chloe knew that her friend only meant well and agreed with her, but she shook her head "Meems, you don't have to remind me of what Phillip did to me. I'll never completely forget, and I know better than to let it happen twice." She knew if anything started to happen she would never get in too far over her head. She figured if or when the time came she would deal with it then, but for now, she just wanted to be content with the idea of happiness.  
  
.::::::::::.End of flashback.:::::::::.  
  
Gazing into the mirror in front of her she stood tall and straightened her shoulders. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her new cream silk suit, and then turned her head from side to side, inspecting it for any imperfections. Letting out a breath she smiled. She looked better today then she had in a long while, and she felt good.  
  
"Natalie do you think mommy looks pretty with her hair down?" She inquired as she pushed some loose strands behind her ears. 'I usually wear it in a bun, but maybe it would look better down for a change. I wonder if Brady liked it down.' She blushed at her own thoughts. She felt a smiling face and laughing eyes burning into her side. She looked down at her daughter and sure enough, she looked as though she had just discovered a huge secret.  
  
"What?" Chloe asked innocently.  
  
Natalie gave a little giggle and left the room. "I like it down and hurry up!" She called on her way out.  
  
They both got settled in the car, and made their way toward Natalie's school. Natalie had not missed the look on her mommy's face that morning. She didn't know what her mom had been thinking about, but it really didn't matter. She looked happy. Chloe pulled into the school parking lot and parked.  
  
"You're coming in mommy?" Natalie asked a little confused.  
  
"I want to talk to your teacher. Come on, let's go." Chloe said grabbing a hold of her daughter's hand. They walked hand in hand into the building and into Natalie's classroom. Chloe talked things over with Natalie's teacher, and said she would call sometime during the day to see how Natalie was holding up. Chloe gave Natalie one last hug and kiss and then left to head for work, and to face Brady.  
  
TBC  
  
Will Chloe listen to her friend's advice about getting into a relationship? 


	14. Unavoidable Attraction 14

Unavoidable Attraction  
  
By Kristen and Alisa  
  
Chapter 14 -Facing Brady-  
  
After leaving Natalie's school Chloe noticed the time, and didn't know how late it had gotten. In fact this was the latest she had ever been, and knew it was not a good thing. As Chloe stepped into the elevator for some reason her conversation with Natalie that night Mimi had come back into town replayed itself in her head.  
  
.::::::::::.FlashBack.:::::::::.  
  
Chloe sat on the couch reading her latest Nora Robert's book. No matter how busy life got, she would always find time to settle down and read a good book. She found it oddly interesting that the theme was mistaken identity. It almost reminded her of the first time she saw Brady. She remembered him coming down the hallway like a vision in his suit, as he always is. She laughed out loud remembering the look of disgust and annoyance on her face as he made eye contact.  
  
"What's so funny mommy?" Natalie asked from the other side of the couch.  
  
Chloe blushed. She put the book down in front of her and sat up a little to face her daughter. "Just something in this book was funny to me" Chloe said easily, finding it pitiful how she was trying to convince a Six year old. Natalie wasn't easily put off, and she wasn't dumb either.  
  
"You and Aunt Mimi were talking about Brady earlier, right?"  
  
Chloe looked shocked. How did she know? Chloe narrowed her eyes at her daughter looking perfectly innocent except for that mischievous gleam in her blue-green eyes. Yep, Mimi was definitely rubbing off on her.  
  
"OK you", Chloe smiled playfully, "Mimi and I were in fact talking about Brady earlier, but it was just about business." Again another lie.  
  
"I don't want you or Natalie to get hurt" Mimi's words echoed in her mind. If She and Brady got involved she had to think about the effect it would have on Natalie. Maybe it was best if she didn't let Natalie know her feelings for Brady.  
  
Natalie was a little disappointed at her mother's words. She liked Brady and wanted her mother to like him too.  
  
"I like Brady" Natalie said. Chloe looked at her daughter and saw the genuine smile on her little face. Chloe smiled. Maybe telling Natalie wouldn't be a bad idea after all.  
  
.::::::::End of Flashback.:::::::::,  
  
The low ding and swoosh of the elevator brought Chloe out of her thoughts. As Chloe approaches her office, the receptionist says, "Good morning, Ms. lane. And how is your daughter doing?" Chloe stopped at the mention of her daughter, and then she remembered how she ran out of here the other day like a crazy woman. Now half the office probably thought she was out of her mind.  
  
"She's doing better. Thanks for asking, and covering for me." Chloe said sincerely. The other lady made a motion with her hand as if it was no big deal.  
  
"Do I have any messages ?" As the lady reached for them and handed them to her, she said, "Yes, just one. Mr. Black would like to see you. And I wish your daughter well"  
  
"Thank you." Chloe replied. She would have to remember to get that lady a gift or something.  
  
Chloe walked to her office and upon entering took her coat off. Brady wanted to see her first thing, and she was beyond late. She searched her brain to see if she had stupidly forgotten about some account, but couldn't think of anything. She went and got 2 coffees, a couple of muffins(his favorite of course). And then, she proceeded to her boss' office. All the while, trying to stay calm. No matter how many times she found herself standing outside his office, it always gave her this exciting chill.  
  
Chloe took a deep breath and tried to calm her overly fragile nerves. She juggled the tray and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Well he didn't yell. No yelling was good, hopefully it would stay that way. She opened the door, and walked in with the tray.  
  
As she closed the door, Chloe said, "Good morning, Mr. Black. Here, is your coffee and muffin. I understand, that you wanted to see me?" Eyes wide and face slowly becoming flushed an excuse for her tardiness rushed out "I'm sorry that I'm late. When I dropped Natalie off at school, I had to talk to her teacher." Chloe didn't look up at him. In fear, he would be mad that she was late.  
  
When Brady looked up from the papers he was looking at, he nearly stopped breathing. He sat there looking at a goddess. He swore to himself she got better looking every time he saw her. And what was this? Her hair down? It looks better down. His eyes just devoured her form and that's when he noticed she wasn't looking at him. His brows scrunched together in confusion as he thought about it, but was pulled out of his thoughts by Chloe clearing her throat.  
  
"Ahem. Mr. Black, are you alright sir.?" Chloe asked desperately hoping everything was OK. Brady swallowed hard, and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"First, will you please look up at me?" Blue met blue in an intense stare.  
  
"Good, thank you. Second, What did I say about calling me Mr. Black inside this office, Chloe?" Chloe nervously curled a strand of her waist length hair around her finger as she balanced the tray with the other hand.  
  
"You said, to call you Brady inside this office. I'm sorry." Chloe said as she began to walk to his desk.  
  
Brady smiled, "That's alright, after the weekend you had. Also, I'm fine to finally answer your question. I just kind of zoned out there for a minute. Third, will you please relax Chloe? I'd like to drink that coffee, not clean it up." He finished with a teasing smile. Chloe sat the tray down and Brady waited for her to sit before he continued.  
  
"Thanks for the coffee and muffin. I've been here since 7:30am, going over the Brookes deal. And don't worry about being a little late."  
  
Chloe broke in, "But, you said that-"  
  
Brady cut her off, "Yes, Chloe . I know what I said in the beginning about being late but, you did have a sick child. And besides, this is the first time in 4 months that you've been late. They both took sips of their coffee and a bite of muffin.  
  
"Thank you, Brady." Chloe said giving him a bright smile.  
  
"Don't mention it. Any way, how is your daughter doing? Is she feeling better?"  
  
"She seems to be better. We won't know for awhile. I just wish I'd hear something soon." Chloe said with a sigh.  
  
As Chloe sat across from Brady, she looked at him carefully. His clothes looked worn and it looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days. He looked really tired, as if hadn't gotten much sleep over the weekend. She was the one with the sick child and here he was looking worse than she did. Could something be wrong? Did a deal go bad?  
  
Chloe finished her thought and noticed that he was checking her out for the second time that morning. Chloe looked down at her outfit. She didn't think there was anything wrong with it but, under his intense gaze she felt oddly self-conscience. This cream color probably looked awful. She should have worn the blue one.  
  
Brady couldn't help himself. He was seriously on edge and these urges he had been having just couldn't be brought down anymore. He suddenly stood up, walked around his desk and sat on the edge of it facing Chloe. Almost as if a trance he leaned forward and placed some hair behind her right ear, causing a chill to run through Chloe.  
  
"Beautiful." He whispered looking straight into her big blue eyes.  
  
The feel of her silky hair against his rough hands felt so good, but this wasn't the time for that and he knew she wasn't ready either. Chloe was taken back a little at what he had just said and done. She was confused yet dazed.  
  
"What?" she replied matching his soft tone. Her words slipped into his ears like liquid sex, and his eyes had fixed in on those full lips. He couldn't help himself.  
  
He softly caressed her cheek with his thumb and said, "I said, you're beautiful. And your hair, is so much better down. More relaxed" his eyes moved to her hair but, his hands continued to caress her soft cheek. Chloe closed her eyes at the feel of his hand on her face and his words. They made her smile. The feel of him so close was sending jolts up and down her entire body. He had such a soft touch, nothing like her ex-husband.  
  
Just the thought of Phillip, made Chloe shake. Brady dropped his hand and sat back on the desk, as he did he asked, "Are you alright, Chloe? Because, I don't want to push you into anything that you may not be ready for or want." Brady couldn't believe he had just said that. He didn't know if he would be able to control himself if she said she wasn't ready. Chloe shook her head, opened her eyes and reached for her coffee because her mouth was dry. The effects of Brady and his gentle ways with her , totally shocked her. This wasn't the man everyone had talked about, being a hard-ass and heartless woman user.  
  
While Chloe tried to get her mind to work again, Brady sat patiently waiting for the beautiful woman in front of him to speak.  
  
Finally, Chloe found her voice and said, "I'm sorry about that. You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
" Are you sure, Chloe? I know you've had it rough and I swear, I don't want to push you. But, I do really like you a lot and I'd like for us to get to know each other better."  
  
Chloe stood up and placed her hand on Brady's cheek, looked into his eyes and said,  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. And I'll be honest, I like you too. In fact, It seems you made quite the impression on Natalie as well." Chloe said with an easy smile, becoming more relaxed.  
  
"Well, she is a sweet little thing. Speaking of Natalie, I hope everything is OK?" Brady said concerned.  
  
"Yes, I hope so too" Chloe said forcing a smile, she didn't feel.  
  
Chloe broke his gaze and stared at her hands in her lap. Brady sat looking at the beautiful woman in front of him. As he sat watching her, Brady got an idea. Chloe felt warm fingers lift her chin. She looked into his bright crystal eyes, knowing he was up to something.  
  
"I have an idea"  
  
"What's that?" Chloe asked  
  
"Well, we have that meeting with Brooke on Wednesday and we need to go over some things before then. So, what I suggest is, we have lunch here, take care of work, and talk. How does that sound?"  
  
It was the perfect way to start getting to know each other better. Besides, they really did need to go over things for the meeting. And hey, they had to eat right? Brady mentally patted himself on the back.  
  
Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing or feeling at the moment. Brady's kind words were going straight to her heart and every time he touched her it was making her insides flip. She couldn't believe that he wanted to have lunch with her here in the office.  
  
"You want to have lunch here in the office with me? What about the staff, aren't you concerned what they'll think or say?" Chloe asked confused.  
  
Brady stood and leaned against his desk. He crossed his arms in a casual stance.  
  
"Chloe, I don't care what they say or think about me having lunch with  
  
You here in My office." He stopped noticing her hesitant face. "But, if your not comfortable with it. We don't have to. I just thought, that we could kill a couple of birds at the same time."  
  
Chloe realized her silence was taking it's toll so she quickly stood with a smile  
  
"I'd like that. I have to call the school to check on Natalie, then I'm all yours. Did you want to order in?"  
  
Chloe had no idea, what the words "then I'm all yours" did to Brady. His mind painting interesting images at the thought of her being all his. Then he remembered her question.  
  
"You know what? I could really go for some of those BLT's. Remember the ones you got that one time you found me asleep? Those BLT's were heaven" They both smiled at the memory of it.  
  
"Well, until then I better get to my office and get some work done."  
  
Both Brady and Chloe stood and walked to the door. As they did, Brady had  
  
his hand on the small of her back. His light touch, made her warm all over. When they reached the door, Brady opened it for her and said, "I'll see you later then."  
  
Chloe turned and nodded her head and gave him a slight smile. Then, she headed for her office and Brady closed his door and went to his desk to get some work done. Brady sat down roughly in his big leather chair. He rested his elbows on the desk as he ran his hands over his face. He finally released the moan that he had fought to keep while Chloe was in his office. That woman was going to be the death of him. Why oh why, did she have to be so damn sexy. And the funny thing was she probably had no idea the effect she had on him. He rested his head on his hand thinking about how long he had known Chloe. How long had he simply watched her and wanted her, but always fought the urge to do anything about it. Those long legs, and full pouty lips. His sexual frustration was getting the best of him.  
  
Chloe entered her office, sat behind her desk and closed her eyes. She could still feel the warmth of his hands on her. Those big strong hands caressing her soft cheek. His sultry voice as he said she was beautiful. Chloe's eyes closed and she smiled dazedly. Her cheeks started to flush at the nervous tingle her body was under. Chloe didn't think she would be able to sit and play dumb for long. With his hair ruffled and his face unshaven she thought he was the sexiest man she had ever seen. She could swear his scent followed her everywhere she went, and she reveled in it. Chloe shook her head and tried to get to work.  
  
-Several Hours later-  
  
Chloe looked up from her files and saw that it was 11:45am. So, after stretching a bit. Chloe picked up the phone and called her daughter's school to check on Natalie. After being told that Natalie was just fine and didn't seem to be having any problems, Chloe thanked the teacher.  
  
Then, Chloe got up from her chair grabbed her coat and purse and left to get her and Brady's lunch, as she had promised. As she was leaving, Chloe stopped by Brady's office. And as she was walking toward Brady's office with her coat & purse, Chloe noticed Cassie at the front desk following her with her eyes. Chloe smirked as she sauntered down the hall to Brady's office. 'Eat your heart out Cass, cause Brady doesn't care what you think, and neither do I'. Chloe saw the dirty looks she had been getting from that girl, as well as a large portion of the female staff, for over 3 months. With a shrug of her shoulders she just let it slide.  
  
Brady stood facing the window as he looked over a file when a knock was heard.  
  
"Yes?" he asked not even turning around.  
  
Chloe opened the door and walked in. She closed the door and just froze. When she said Brady had been a vision in his suit, that wasn't even half of it. This man could fill out a suit in all the right places. Chloe actually had to force herself not to drool as she stared at his cute little butt. Not to mention those broad shoulders, She closed her eyes and tried to suppress a groan, it really had been too long since she had been with a man. Brady could feel her eyes on him and he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, if I'm bothering you Brady."  
  
Brady turned to face Chloe and smiled at her. He walked over to his desk and sat the file on it.  
  
"Not at all. In fact, I'm glad for the break."  
  
Brady suddenly stopped talking and frowned. Was she here to cancel lunch? Brady sat on the corner of his desk and just looked at her, with a look of questioned disappointment on his face. Chloe saw that look and smiled. He could be so easy to read sometimes. If it was a couple of months ago she probably wouldn't know what to think, but now she was finding it easier to see his emotions.  
  
"I'm not here to cancel Brady., So stop giving me that look"  
  
He didn't respond, so she went on. "I just came to let you know, I'm headed to get lunch. You still want BLT'S right?"  
  
Brady let out a slow breath, smiled and said "Yes, of course I still want those. I've looked forward to those all morning. Brady looked out the window and noticed the graying skies and said, "It looks like a storm is rollin' in. Be careful out there."  
  
Chloe tilted her head slightly, half smiled and replied, I will. I'll be back soon."  
  
"Alright."  
  
And with that, Chloe turned and walked out of his office. After Chloe had left, Brady ran his hand through his hair, loosened his tie and took off his jacket. Then, he sat in his chair, put his feet up on his desk and closed his eyes.  
  
As Chloe drove to the diner to get lunch, she laughed remembering the look on his face. As she pulled into the diner, it began to storm badly. So badly, it made her jump as Chloe walked up into the diner. Chloe walked up to the counter to order lunch.  
  
"How can I help you?"  
  
"Let's see, 6 turkey bacon BLT'S, side of Cole slaw, 2 ice teas, and 2 pieces of apple pie. Please."  
  
The cashier looked at Chloe wondering how someone so small could eat that much  
  
"Is that all, miss ?"  
  
Chloe spotted the brownies and decided to be overly nice to the boss .  
  
"Oh, no. I'll take 4 of those and a cup of coffee for here please."  
  
"Sure. Are the brownies to go or for here, with the coffee?"  
  
"Coffee , here. Brownies to go."  
  
"Alright. It will be a few minutes."  
  
With that, the waitress placed a cup of coffee on the counter and went to start the order. Chloe went to a payphone to call Brady.  
  
Brady who had opened his eyes at the sound of the storm outside, sat looking over some papers listening to the rain hit his window. As he tried to focus on work, Brady couldn't help but be concerned for Chloe. It was getting pretty nasty out. And 10 minutes after Chloe had left, the power started going on and off. Poor Brady, nearly jumped out of his skin when the phone rang.  
  
"Basic Black, Vice President Black here."  
  
"My aren't we being formal."  
  
Brady sighed a sound of relief, when he heard Chloe's voice.  
  
" Hey, is everything OK?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong. Unless, you can't wait for lunch ?"  
  
"Yes, I think I can wait for food." He replied teasingly. However, he didn't know just how long he could wait to taste those lips of hers.  
  
"Is it busy?"  
  
"Yes, some. It is lunch time. I'll try to get back as soon as I can."  
  
"Alright. Just, be careful. It looks like it's getting bad outside"  
  
Chloe couldn't help half smiling at her boss's concern for her.  
  
"I promise, I'll be as careful as I can. I have to go, the order is almost ready."  
  
And with that, they hung up. Chloe took a drink of her coffee. As she did, Chloe smiled to herself. Brady sat down at his desk anxiously awaiting Chloe's return.  
  
TBC- Now that Chloe and Brady have established they like each other, will things start getting steamy? 


	15. Unavoidable Attraction 15 part 1

Unavoidable Attraction  
  
Chapter 15 part 1  
  
Passion on a Stormy Night  
  
By: Kristen and Alisa  
  
Brady stood at the window looking out. As he did, Brady got the feeling that Chloe was back. He didn't know why or how he knew, he just did. Then, a knock came. "Yes?" Chloe took a deep breath while keeping a tight grip on all the sacks of food, and opened the door. "Lunch, is here. Sorry it took so long, but with the storm and everything." Chloe flew to the desk and deposited all the bags. Even without turning around to face Chloe, Brady sensed she was nervous or upset by something. Just as he turned around to look at her, a streak of lightening flashed, and seconds later loud rumbles of thunder crashed above their heads. It caused Chloe to jump and nearly drop her Slaw. Seeing this, Brady asked as he walked over to her.  
  
"Are you alright, Chloe?" Chloe closed her eyes to calm her nerves. Not wanting to seem childish she opened her eyes and flashed him a big grin. "Fine! Everything's fine, let's eat". Brady's eyes narrowed. He knew she was faking it, but he wouldn't push. If she wanted to tell him what was bothering her, then she would.  
  
Brady and Chloe sat close together on the long deep sofa in his office. Brady was itching to touch her in some way, so he took a hold of her hand. He smiled and looked into her eyes, all the while drawing lazy circles with his thumb. The sensation of her silky hands under his, was definitely doing things to him. Chloe looked at Brady and smiled. This felt really right. Sitting here, just eating and talking, like any normal couple. They ate and talked, they smiled and laughed. Their arms would brush slightly, and both would break out in a blush as if they were kids. A spot of food landed on his shaven chin, as he laughed at her silly joke. Her slim fingers reached up to slowly wipe it away, but instead lingered as they searched each others eyes. This is what it felt like. She remembered this with Phillip, and it felt good to have it back. Only this time, it was different.  
  
Their short lunch ended as quickly as it begun. As hard to believe as it may seem, they both did need to work. Brady followed Chloe to the door. He pinned her to it, placing his hand on either side of her head. Chloe smiled wickedly at him, loving the feel of being surrounded by everything that was Brady Black. He moved in slowly, completely mesmerized by those full red lips that were begging to be kissed. His lips brushed hers in a slow feather-light kiss, and then they moved away. He knew how to make a woman melt. Give her the tiniest taste, and they always come back for more. He watched her hips sway down the hallway as she walked back to her office. He rubbed his face with his hands. He wasn't ever going to get any work done.  
  
Hours later, as the day turned into the night the rain had let up a little, but continued to fall at a steady pace. Chloe sat typing away at her computer. Her eyes were starting to burn, so she rubbed them with her fingers, and laid back in her chair. Stretching her arms over her head, she let out a small groan. She was so tired. They had gotten some big new client recently, and Brady had been working her to the bone. Sitting back up straight, she looked at the clock on her computer and frowned. It was almost 8, and she hadn't talked to Brady since lunch. She figured everyone else at the office had most likely left.  
  
Mimi had been begging to spend time with Natalie and Chloe figured it would be good for her, but knowing Meems she hoped they didn't have too much fun. So since Natalie was with Mimi anyway, she figured why not just finish the work at the office and maybe spend some more time with Brady too. Chloe leaned on her hands and smiled. The door to her office opened suddenly causing her to jump and turn around.  
  
"Hey, I thought everyone had left" With a hand to her heart Chloe looked at Brady relieved.  
  
"Yeah well, I had some more work to do, and Mimi has Natalie so I decided I would just finish it all up here."  
  
"Well I'm glad you stayed." That made Chloe's smile grow even wider. "And hey, since you're here, why don't you grab some work and come keep me company." Chloe agreed and started gathering some work to do. She counted off how many files she had, and noticed she was missing one. "Damnit, where the hell did that thing go?" Chloe said aloud to herself. Thinking for a bit, she suddenly remembered she must have left it in the car. She walked down the hall, got into the elevator, and proceeded down to the lobby. Chloe got to the main doors just as the janitor was about to lock it. "Wait wait!" Chloe yelled as she picked her pace up. "It looks pretty nasty out there miss" the janitor told her, a little concerned. Chloe definitely didn't like the storm, but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do. "I'll be...fine, just keep this open until I get back." Chloe stepped out on the steps of the front building and covered her hair as she sprinted towards her cars, and sprinting in heals is pretty hard to do. The rain was coming down really hard and the wind was whipping at her face. She quickly got the file and raced back to the door. The Janitor locked the door once she was in and waived her off.  
  
Brady looked up as Chloe came in his office. He noticed the beautiful woman standing before him was soaked to the bone. Brady got up and walked over to his closet, where he kept some extra clothes. As he did this, Chloe looked at herself and thought, 'Oh, This is good Chloe. Nice look. You look about as good as a drowned rat.' Brady walked over to her and handed her a t- shirt and a pair of his sweat pants. "I'm so stupid, I should have never gone out in the storm like this. I'm sorry-" he waved her off and smiled. "Nothing to be sorry about, beautiful. Now, you go and get out of those wet clothes. Chloe took the clothes and walked into the bathroom attached to Brady's office. As she did, Chloe mumbled to herself, "Beautiful. Yeah, right."  
  
A little while later Chloe had changed out of working clothes and into some sweats of Brady's. Due to his long work schedule, he sometimes never makes it home at night, and it just feels better to sleep in sweats then sleeping in a suit. Upon opening the bathroom door, Chloe heard an approving whistle from the couch. Chloe blushed as she walked over to the couch next to him. 'Oh come on, I think you look quite sexy in those if I do say so myself" Chloe's eyes widened at his statement. Something was different tonight, she could feel it. She didn't know when it happened, but the air around them changed somehow. It was a good feeling, and she wasn't going to waste it. She laid down on the couch with her back facing him. He propped up on his elbow, and smoothed her sleeve up a little to reveal smooth, tanned skin. He traced the lines along her elbow and upper arm in slow, sensual caresses. He didn't think he could last much longer. This woman was doing such things to him that he couldn't even imagine it would make him feel like this. Chloe turned and faced Brady. She smiled and laughed as their noses brushed.  
  
While Chloe was smiling she failed to catch Brady's guilty look, but felt it when he suddenly pulled away and sat up. Chloe moved to an upright position as well looking at Brady with a confused expression. He wouldn't look at her. "Brady?' she asked, having no clue what had just happened. Had she been ahead of herself? Thinking things were going well when maybe they weren't? Brady sighed. He was so confused, and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't promise her one thing, and then do another. Especially not with her, she was different. Brady got off the couch and started to pace. He usually did this when he was nervous or anxious. He also ran a hand threw his hair, another sign of nervousness. Chloe was learning more and more about Brady's habits by the day, and she knew something was bothering him. Stepping right in front of his pacing he almost knocked her over. "Brady stop it and look at me" Chloe said looking straight into his eyes. Her hands were positioned on his shoulders. "Now cut this crap, and just tell me what's bothering you."  
  
Brady was needless to say a little shocked by her blunt reaction. He knew Chloe had some spirit, but she hadn't been showing it lately, and now for her to just skip right to the point. He was kind of turned on by it. Which yet again, was a bad thing,.or so he kept telling himself. His arms came up and he covered the small hands that were gripping his shoulders with his own. It was getting worse outside with every minute that flew by. The thunder got louder and the lightening became more frequent. Suddenly, Chloe got a bad feeling. She didn't even notice how much the room had darkened all around them. The thunder was pounding in her ears, almost shaking the entire room. The flashes of lightening that splintered through the sky the only thing shining light on the two figures in the room. Brady felt Chloe's grip suddenly get just a little too firm. He noticed her eyes darting across the room with every flash of lightening. With ever crack of thunder her shoulder would jerk. Brady's eyes followed Chloe's movements closely. Something was wrong, she wasn't just scared of the storm. Something else was going on here. Had he been too blind to even notice? "Chloe, what's wrong?" She looked into his eyes and replied a little shakily, "I don't like thunderstorms. They scare me to death."  
  
To Chloe it was all coming back to her. The past. Coming back to haunt her. The thunder was like a slap of a hand connecting with her face. And the lights going out, also reminded her of lamps being broken during fights with Phillip when he got drunk. She wasn't over it. Not yet, it was too soon. She knew something would have to be done about it, or else she would eventually lose her mind. And then suddenly, the power went completely out. Her grip on his shoulders were digging in to his skin, and he could feel her breath coming in frantic pants. "Brady?" she whispered.  
  
"I'm here." He chuckled pulling her closer into his embrace. "Looks like we're not getting any work done tonight."  
  
A little while later Chloe sat looking all around her. The room was dimly illuminated with candles everywhere. The storm had died down, but the lights were still out. She smiled and laid back against Brady on the sofa. He put his arm around her giving her a little squeeze. She turned to face him, a gorgeous smile lighting her face in the candlelight. She bent down and ever so softly kissed his lips. At the kiss's end Brady opened his eyes and moved closer. He looked into her eyes as he ran his thumb sensuously over her bottom lip. Chloe read the desire in his eyes and it made her heart beat faster in her chest. She licked her lips before tangling her fingers in Brady's hair and crashing his lips to hers. She had to taste him again, she needed too.  
  
The feel of his wet scorching tongue running across her lips made her tremble down to her very core. Opening her mouth to his silky tongue the kiss began to deepen and tongues finally battled. The dueling was fierce, full of fire and desire burning from the deepest parts of themselves that had been on the edge for months. Finally, they were tasting, savoring, taking everything they could like it was the one and only chance they would ever have. Neither wanted to stop. Brady moved his hands to hold Chloe's face and broke the kiss, to get some much needed air. "Whoa.." he breathed out. Chloe nodded emphatically, "Yeah, Do it again" she said breathlessly. With that, Brady sunk his hands into her hair pulling Chloe as tight against him as possible and crushed his lips to hers. As he kissed her, Brady made small circles on her cheeks with his thumbs. Chloe was in heaven and she wanted even more. She didn't think she could get enough, but she wanted to feel his heat on her.  
  
She caressed him with delicate hands, first his arms and around his neck, until pulling him even closer and running her nails down his shirt clad back. Body to body he could feel every one of her soft luscious curves through the thin material of her cotton t-shirt. Her breasts pushed flush against his chest and her hands attacking his neck and back he couldn't help but moan out. Brady easily slid them down onto the couch. She could feel his entire body covering hers and it made her moan with pleasure. Never in her entire life, even with Phillip had she felt such passion, lust, and desire all rolled up into one breathtaking moment that could be gone in the blink of an eye. He lifted up from her a little not wanting to crush her with his weight, but she only pulled him back reveling in the way his body laid along hers.  
  
Brady continued to kiss the beautiful woman below him. God, he just wanted to take her right then and there. He continued to roam his hands all over her body starting with her arms, skimming down to where her shirt was riding high on her toned stomach. He slowly slid his hand a little ways under the shirt caressing the softest skin he had ever felt. Brady moved down to kiss her throat and then moved to the sensitive areas of her neck and collarbone. Chloe arched into him exposing more of her neck to his wanting mouth. "You have know idea how long I've waited to taste you" he whispered out of breath.  
  
Chloe pulled Brady's face back up to hers so that she could kiss him again. She definitely came to the conclusion that Brady had the softest lips she ever kissed. She felt Brady's warm hands caressing her stomach just a little ways under her shirt. As she laid there kissing Brady with everything she was worth and feeling his hands on her body, she realized she wanted to touch him just as much as she wanted to be touched. So, taking a chance, Chloe sat up a little, confusing Brady in the process, but once her hands when to the buttons on his shirt he smiled and sought her lips again.  
  
Chloe was frantic in getting the buttons undone. She wanted to feel him and she wanted to feel him now. After the very last button came undone she yanked his shirt down off his shoulders, and then down his arms. He took it the rest of the way and tossed it across the room. All the while their kisses were becoming his undoing. He didn't know how long his control could last. Especially since he wasn't one to take things slow. With his shirt gone and only his wife beater hiding his muscled chest from her feasting eyes, she took in everything that was him and believe me she was definitely not disappointed. Brady was built exactly as she had pictured him. She licked her lips in heavy anticipation for what was to come.  
  
Brady again laid Chloe down under him, loving the way she felt pressed up against him. As much as he hated to stop, he had to get out of these dress slacks, they were becoming just a tad uncomfortable in their given situation. "Wait, let me go change really quick" he breathed against her mouth" She made a protesting moan as he moved up and stood. "I'll be right back" he assured her. And with that he flew to the bathroom.  
  
After Brady had gotten up, Chloe fell back in to the couch flopping an arm over her head. She took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. Slowly she brought a tiny finger to her swollen lips. The tingle had not gone away yet. She smiled letting out a girlish laugh, a rare sign showing just exactly how happy she was feeling. Chloe tapped her finger against her lips starting to think about things. She wondered, if she could deal with Brady touching her in places that she hadn't been touched in a very long time. It felt so good. Brady knew how to make a woman hot. It did seem like it was happening fast though. She could still hear Mimi's warning in her mind, but could something that felt so right really be wrong? And if it was wrong, did she want it to stop? Could she find it in herself to actually make it stop? Would this lead her anywhere in the end? So many questions and yet the feel of lips on hers, his hands on her body, his breath in her ear. She couldn't think now.  
  
Chloe turned on her side as Brady came out of the bathroom fresh in sweats and his undershirt. Chloe sat up looking at Brady in the candle light. He had wet his hair and gotten changed. She continued to look at him, as he got up and walked over to their forgotten lunch from earlier. A couple brownies were left. Coming over to the couch, Chloe scooted over and Brady laid down next to her. Chloe eyed the chocolate in his hand smiling up at him. Brady broke off a piece of the brownie and fed it to Chloe. As she chewed the chocolate treat, Chloe closed her eyes and moaned slightly and Brady leaned down to her full lips and kissed them clean. As he did, Chloe parted her lips to allow Brady's tongue into her mouth. After a few minutes, Brady broke the kiss and Chloe opened her eyes and she then fed him a bite of the brownie. As he enjoyed the treat, Chloe kissed him again, the chocolate only heightening her taste buds and making the kiss even more passionate.  
  
As Chloe received a low moan from Brady, she began running her hands over his bare arms and up to his neck, where she pulled him tighter to her and deepened the kiss. Brady laid the last of the brownie down and turned his full attention to the beautiful woman in his arms. After a few minutes of tortuous pleasure they parted for air. They laid in silence trying to slow their breathing. Brady sat lazily rubbing Chloe's arm. Her head rested against his chest.  
  
"Chloe, what is happening here?"  
  
Chloe laid in Brady's arms, drawing circles on Brady's stomach listening to his heart race and trying to figure out just what was going on. She wasn't sure she understood the question. Was exactly was happening between them? The same question had been plaguing her for weeks. After a minute or two, Chloe replied, "I'm not sure, but I do know one thing Brady. You make me feel something I haven't felt in a long time and I don't know about you but I would like to see where this goes."  
  
Chloe lifted her head, and looked into his eyes. "You make me feel something Brady" She whispered softly, her eyes darting from his lips to his eyes. "Do you know what it's like to have you're your lips on mine, to taste you?" her words cast a spell on him making him gulp before answering. "You have no idea Chloe- "Make me feel that way Brady" she breathed onto his mouth. The breathy tone of her words and sheer desperation in her eyes caused his senses to go into over drive as her mouth crushed against his. The passion was back, and he couldn't get enough. If this woman wanted something only he could give her then by God who was he to deny her anything?  
  
"You trust me, right?" his lips whispered against hers.  
  
Chloe opened her eyes at his question, as they continued to kiss. He could feel her burn on him, and his eyes opened to meet hers. That exact moment he would remember for it was probably the most erotic thing he had ever seen. The passion he saw in those eyes. They were like blue fire and they were all for him. He watched her kiss him. Watch her answer his question through her actions.  
  
Chloe moaned and held Brady tighter to her. As they rubbed tongues, Brady slowly laid Chloe down and began running his hand up and down her side. Chloe arched up at the feel of his gentle touches. Chloe also began running her hands up and down his back. His lips slowly came from hers and his eyes opened slowly to gaze at the woman in his arms. Her eyes parted open and she looked up at him. The candlelight did amazing things to already amazing creatures, and the glow that reflected on her face made her look like a goddess. "My God, you are beautiful", were his last roughly whispered words before his mouth took hers again. and again .and again.  
  
TBC 


	16. Unavoidable Attraction 15 part 2

Unavoidable Attraction  
  
Chapter 15 Part 2  
  
Passion on a Stormy Night  
  
By: Kristen and Alisa  
  
Previous: Chloe moaned and held Brady tighter to her. As they rubbed tongues, Brady slowly laid Chloe down and began running his hand up and down her side. Chloe arched up at the feel of his gentle touches. Chloe also began running her hands up and down his back. His lips slowly came from hers and his eyes opened slowly to gaze at the woman in his arms. Her eyes parted open and she looked up at him. The candlelight did amazing things to already amazing creatures, and the glow that reflected on her face made her look like a goddess. "My God, you are beautiful", were his last roughly whispered words before his mouth took hers again. and again .and again.  
  
Chloe sat up a little and made it possible for Brady to take the t-shirt she was wearing off, which he did slowly and happily. As he did this, Brady looked in her eyes to gage her reaction. She felt the tips of his cold fingers brush against her stomach as he grasped the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it up and off. She sat there feeling the air hit her exposed skin as her breasts perked against the confines of her bra. She blushed under the intensity of his gaze. He moved in to claim her lips. "Have I told you yet that you're beautiful?" he playfully murmured as his lips hovered next to hers. "Maybe once or twice" she replied back, her tone taking on that sultry sweetness he ached to hear. Their breaths mixing and hands franticly caressing each other they didn't wait any longer. She started with his mouth and then made her way to his ear, where she gently tugged at it with her teeth. She didn't know what had gotten into her, or how long she would be able to continue, but by God she was going to enjoy it until it ended. It had been far, far too long since she had felt this way.  
  
Brady closed his eyes and just enjoyed what she was doing. He rubbed his hands up and down her back until he met up with her bra clasp where he expertly flicked it open. Her hands pulled away from his neck as the straps fell releasing her rounded breasts to his feasting eyes. After tossing it a side, he took a look at the beautiful woman in front of him. Brady laid Chloe down before his mouth went to taste her and his hand made it's way to one of her breasts.  
  
His tongue dove in and out of her mouth in slow sensual stokes. If he couldn't be with her in the way he wanted then he would show her what she was missing. A hot trail of open mouth kisses made their way down Chloe's throat and then down even further, past the breastbone. Brady listened to her soft moans. He could feel her pulse begin to pick up, on the side of her neck. Chloe grabbed a fistful of his silky locks and brought his mouth back to hers kissing him soundly as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Brady couldn't help but moan out at the multiple sensations he was receiving. Chloe controlled their deep kiss, making them long and sensual just like he had. It was almost like she was meeting his match. She decided to be bold and urged him on to his back with her on top now.  
  
While Chloe kissed, licked and gently nibbled her way around his face, Brady couldn't help but remember that he had dreamt of this moment ever since the job interview all those months ago. How extremely surprising it had taken this long for those fantasies to come true. If it had been anyone other than this woman, she would have been had and gone a long time ago. Why was Chloe so different? And how did he fail to notice their new position? Chloe's long legs were straddling his waist and her mouth was all over him and this was getting hotter than he intended.  
  
It was Chloe's turn to reflect on the irony of it all. She smiled at the thought of some of her night and daytime dreams, maybe coming to life, on this dark stormy night in the Basic Black offices. Chloe loved the sounds that she was hearing from Brady. They were the same ones, she had seen and heard so many times in her dreams. Brady moaned out softly " Yes...ohh...Yeah." his deep guttural moans only heightened her arousal and urged her on.  
  
Chloe began running her hands over his strong chest. As she did this, Brady opened his eyes to see a slight smile on her face. She had her eyes closed, so he moved his hands to both of her lovely full breasts and began massaging them. Chloe threw her head back and unconsciously bucked against him. Which made them moan in unison.  
  
Brady ran soft kisses down her throat and down to her breast, where his hands were kneading the right one, so he softly kissed the left breast before taking it into his mouth. As he sucked the left breast, Brady's right hand was busy with the right one. "Yes." her softly whispered urges made him ache to his core. Chloe arched up toward him and moaned softly in pleasure. She put her hands on the back of Brady's head to hold him there. Brady lifted his head, looked at Chloe with a slight smile on his face and then switched to suckle her right breast. As he did, Brady ran his hand up and down her side. He loved hearing Chloe's response to what he was doing. It increased his arousal. He wanted her so bad at that moment, but if it was going to happen, she was the one to say so not him. Chloe pulled his face up to her waiting lips and kissed him passionately, eliciting another moan. "Mmmm."  
  
As the kiss continued, Brady pressed himself against her leg so that she could feel what she was doing to him. Chloe moaned in response. Chloe ran her hands up and down Brady's strong back scraping her nails over his flesh. Chloe closed her eyes as she continued to run her hands over his body, as well as arching her back toward him. He could feel the hardened peeks of her breasts lightly rub against his chest. Brady broke the kiss in need of air as she started bucking against his hardened arousal.  
  
"Oh.God, Chloe, if you don't stop that. I may not be able to control myself" his voice was tight.  
  
Chloe opened her eyes that had been closed and looked at him. She could see the desire in his eyes and also the will power he was trying ever so hard to keep. The inner struggle was so visible in those clear baby blues. Chloe also knew that he wouldn't push her if she didn't want to go further. And at that very moment, she couldn't think. All she could do was feel, and what he was doing was making some of her dreams come alive.  
  
"Brady." She urged.  
  
Her sensual whimper was almost his undoing, but he was able to control himself. Brady began kissing Chloe's cheeks, nose and then over to her ear, where he ran his tongue in and around it. Chloe's moans as he licked and kissed her softly, only edged him on. Brady slowly slid his hand down to her breast and kneaded it for a few minutes. Then, he slid it down her body further and made slow circles on her stomach with his thumb. His hand moved down under the waistband of her sweats, and down to wear he could feel the silk of her panties. There he found that she was wet and it only turned him on even more. He testily trailed a finger against her wetness.  
  
He heard her gasp in surprise, and then he did it again only with a little more force. "Oh, my God...yes." She moaned pressing herself into it. Brady rubbed Chloe through her panties, loving the response. Brady looked up at her, only to find her eyes closed once again and her head rolled to the side. Brady watched her face, as he continued to work his fingers inside her. Feeling the urge to be freed of her confining sweats, Chloe rose up off Brady a bit and slowly removed the sweats and underwear, letting them fall to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Chloe didn't waist anytime in getting back into position. She jumped back onto Brady, successfully straddling him and sought out his lips, but they had already found their way to her full breasts. Brady then slid his hand down her breasts and stomach, across the hipbones and finally resting in between her thighs. His hand began caressing and touching oh so gently. When he was about to venture his hand down further to her most intimate place, Brady moved his mouth back up to hers.  
  
He turned her face to him and kissed her on the mouth. Their kiss was passionate, hot, and everything else in between. She bucked against his fingers and moaned against his mouth. His fingers moved expertly against her sex. Her arms wrapped around his neck bringing him flush against her, as her world started spinning out of control. The sensation was becoming indescribable as it slowly began to build within her. Her moans started becoming louder and he only worked harder and faster.  
  
The feeling deep inside was getting so great she knew she was close to her peak. And then suddenly it hit her with full force. As if in slow motion her orgasm crushed through her as she cried out with pleasure. Her body arched into the air and he held onto her throughout the whole thing. Slowly, he laid her down. Her body naked and numb, her eyes closed, her mouth still parted and panting. He lied down next to her and let out a breath. She turned into him and grabbed his face quickly kissing him into silence before he could say anything.  
  
TBC: Do Brady and Chloe go even further? How will their relationship effect each other and those around them? 


	17. Unavoidable Attraction 16

[center][b]Unavoidable Attraction[/b][/center]  
  
[center][b]Chapter 16[/b][/center]  
  
[center][b]The Morning After[/b][/center]  
  
[center][b]By: Kristen and Alisa[/b][/center]  
  
[I]]Previous: Her body naked and numb, her eyes closed, her mouth still parted and panting. He lied down next to her and let out a breath. She turned into him and grabbed his face quickly kissing him into silence before he could say anything.[/I]  
  
As the night continued on, the rolling thunder and striking lightning started to fade and a new day started to shine over the horizon. Two newly discovered lovers were locked in a slumbering embrace through most of the early morning. Groggily, Brady woke to the bright sunlight streaming through his office windows. He ran a hand over his face and tried to stretch, but this proved difficult due to the warm body lying partially on his chest. He smiled a gentle smile and moved a stray hair from the sleeping beauty's face as he lay there watching her sleep. He let his eyes roam and his hand feel over her features from her smooth skin to her silky hair as it slid magically through his fingers. Brady tightened his hold on Chloe and lightly kissed the top of her head, then rested his chin on top of it. As he lay there holding Chloe, Brady's thoughts went back to the events of the night before.  
  
His crystal eyes looked off into the morning sun as they took on that far off look. It had been a night he would never forget, the fire, the desire, the way he had never wanted any woman more than he had wanted [I]her[/I] that night. Although they hadn't gone all the way he was pleased to know this was just the beginning and as much as needed her he would wait until the time was perfect. But, still as much as he didn't want to think about it, something in the back of his mind made his eyebrows furrow. He bit his lip thinking of Chloe's reaction to what had conspired through the night. True, to some it hadn't been anything much, but this was Chloe and she was extremely emotional when it came to actions of the heart. Would she feel used? Would she burst into tears and blame him for making her do something she hadn't been ready for? Would she hate him? All these thoughts made a pain in his chest form that was foreign to him and it was extremely unsettling.  
  
Chloe stirred a little and slowly opened her eyes, to the bright light coming through the window. At first, she wasn't sure where she was due to last night's events. Believe me, it would have made any woman more than just a little dizzy. Then Chloe realized a strong pair of masculine arms was holding her, and they belonged to Brady. Chloe smiled and rolled over to snuggle even closer to him not wanting to fully awaken from this bliss quite yet. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm over his middle, where she rubbed his side with her thumb. Brady rubbed her arm while staying silent. He didn't trust his voice at that moment. He was afraid, if he said something, it would come out wrong. So, he clamped his lips between his teeth and said nothing.  
  
After a few minutes like that, Chloe lifted her head to look up into Brady's eyes. And what she saw in them confused her. His eyes had a myriad of emotions swimming in them that she couldn't quite pick anything out. They looked anything and everything from sad to confused, to even anger? Chloe's heart started racing as she silently tried to ask the millions of questions plaguing her mind. The first and biggest one she feared.[I] Did he regret what had happened? [/I]Her eyes confused, her chest heaving, her heart struggling, she cautiously laid her hand on his face. "Brady?" Brady didn't say anything; he just closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
Chloe's caresses of his cheek and jaw halted. She removed her hand shakily and brought her head back down to his chest to shield her face from his view. She listened to the strong steady beat of his heart. Had she done something wrong? Chloe eyes were frantically flying all over the place trying to remember every detail of the night's events. She didn't know what to do; she couldn't think of anything that she had done wrong except that...[I]after he had finished pleasuring her...she had fallen asleep...[/I] 'O God' her mind screamed.  
  
He obviously felt completely unsatisfied and probably humored at her inability to have any kind of decent sexual relations what so ever. He's been with so many women from buxom blondes to exotic goddesses simply created to fulfill every man's fantasy, that had undoubtedly probably given him the world's best sex ever and right when she had tasted a little of what he had to offer she had to go and Fcking fall asleep. Simply pathetic. Her, a measly worm of a woman who's had no sexual contact in years, she probably wouldn't even remember how the act was done. She felt like she was going to vomit, but instead only hot tears threatened to spill from her baby blue eyes. Slowly she sat up and looked down at her shaking hands. One came up to wipe her face as she started to move off the couch. She was completely mortified, and her first instinct was to run like hell. Sadly she looked in to his eyes. Tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Brady, I'm sorry. I...I'm just not...I'm not like the others you've been with. I just can't compare and I should never have thought I could handle this type of situation. I'm...I'm sorry to have disappointed you."  
  
"Chloe, my God", were his roughly whispered words as he held this precious sobbing being in his arms. His protective side was going into overdrive at this woman's reaction. Never in his life had he imagined something like this. How could she even think that? Chloe struggled from his grasp at first not wanting to accept his pity, but she lost the battle. She was distressed and she was really tired. Her body eventually sagged in to him. Carefully he gathered her into his arms and walked back over to the couch where he gently laid her back down. He sighed as he looked down at her. He was dumb to think she had been ready for this. She obviously wasn't emotionally stable enough to handle this new territory in their relationship. Shaking his head he knew he shouldn't have pushed her. 'Idiot!' his mind screamed. How could he have been so careless? To treat this special woman like a common whore. Like he used to...A new horrifying thought,[I] Was that the only way he knew how to be?[/I]  
  
He bent down again and lifted her chin. She wouldn't look at him. He gently touched her face, begging her to face him. "Chloe please", her eyes slowly looked in to his at his words. "Forgive me Chloe" His sweet whisper had her heart melting but she was so confused. Forgive him for what? Forgive him for playing her into this the whole time? No, it wasn't his fault. She had practically clawed and forced him into it all.  
  
"Chloe, all I wanted was to show you something beautiful, something exciting, something sexy...how it could be, how it should be, and instead I pushed you and hurt you, and I...I let my own need and desire block my better judgment. You're so right Chloe...you're nothing like those other girls." Her eyes broke contact and she looked down feeling tears again.  
  
"God Chloe, you're so much more... so much more than anything I've ever...I know now that a man like me doesn't deserve something like this. I could have anything and the only thing I want...I don't deserve. I won't let myself destroy something so beautiful. How could I?"  
  
Chloe's eyes were on his swimming with tears. Never in her life had she heard such a beautiful confession, never had someone blamed them self for anything. Her hand reached out to his face. "Oh God, Brady no...I was wrong. I was so wrong. You're everything I've ever wanted and I didn't trust myself or love myself enough to think I could ever measure up to your expectations. Brady, I didn't trust you enough to think you would ever want me as much as I want you...why do you want to be with me so bad Brady? I'm nothing but used goods. I'll never amount to everything you wanted. Why would anyone want this?"  
  
She couldn't speak anymore, her throat was completely closing up and her tears were in full force. God, What a day. Brady couldn't believe his ears. His hands cupped her face and wiped her eyes. He moved in to embrace her. Their heads close, his mouth next to her cheek. "Chloe, you're more than I could have ever imagined. I could never have dreamed of finding someone just like you."  
  
He slowly kissed each of her closed eyes and then her nose making his way down where he pressed his lips to her in the lightest butterfly kiss she had ever felt. Chloe knew then, that this is what it felt like to truly love someone and the time was now, this was it. She needed to stop wasting the precious seconds slipping away, because there would never be someone as beautiful as this to ever grace her with his presence, ever. She grabbed his faced and with all her heart and soul poured her emotions into the deepest most exquisite kiss they had ever had. Both of them put all their fears and hopes and needs into one long soul searching kiss.  
  
Seconds, minutes, and worlds later the two lover's lips drifted apart. Chloe felt Brady's strong arms encircle her waist as she cradled against his chest, taking in his comforting heat. "Chloe, I want you to know that I am always here for you. I am only a phone call or a few steps away, if you need to talk about anything but, I have to admit, I think you would benefit by some professional help." Chloe turned her head to look at Brady slightly taken aback. "You think I'm crazy?" she whispered looking into his eyes. Brady looked down and smiled as he pushed some hair away from Chloe's face, and caressed her cheek. His voice took on a smooth timbre that Chloe always knew made her feel incredibly safe. She laid her head back on his muscled chest and was comforted by the vibrations as he spoke.  
  
"No, Chloe I don't think your crazy at all. The only reason I suggested it, is because until you deal with your past, you will never truly be able to grow and move on as a person. You need to finally face your skeletons...get past the anger, and the sadness...till you find it. Till you find true happiness."  
  
Chloe lay there thinking. She had never really been good at expressing her feelings and thoughts, especially to a complete stranger...but perhaps the fact that she didn't know the person would make it easier to get everything off her chest. Give her the chance to create an outlet for her bottled up pain. For once. For Natalie. For Her. Chloe faced Brady and then moved up some, so that she could kiss him. As the two were cuddling and kissing, Chloe's stomach growled in protest that made them both chuckle.  
  
"So Brady, what is for breakfast?" Brady smiled and kissed her once more.  
  
"Hmm...for breakfast. Well, we could go to the Brady Pub. They make the best pancakes. What do you say?" Chloe thought for a minute, and licked her lips. "Mmm...that sounds great. It's been awhile since I've had pancakes."  
  
"Then, you'll just love these. They are the best!" Brady kissed the top of her head and, rubbed her back. Suddenly Chloe remembered with all the drama going on she had totally forgotten to get in touch with Meems.  
  
Chloe sat on the edge of Brady's desk with his phone in hand. As she waited for Mimi to answer, Chloe watched Brady busy himself with cleaning up his office. Finally, Mimi answered.  
  
"Hello." Chloe shook her head and said. "Hey, Meems. Just checking in. Did Natalie get off to school alright?" Mimi noticed a difference in her friend's voice.  
  
"Yes, Chloe. She got off just fine. Is everything OK? Did something happen?"  
  
Chloe took a deep breath. She had hoped Mimi wouldn't have noticed anything. "Meems, look I'll tell you the next time I see you. Now, I have to go. Bye!" And with that, Chloe ended the call and went to change back into the clothes from the night before that were dry and to fix herself up the best she could.  
  
A little while later she emerged from the bathroom to find Brady's office empty. She walked out to the reception area and found him reading a magazine.  
  
"Been waiting long? Anyway, you ready to eat, boss? Because, at this very moment I could eat an entire kitchen." Brady looked up and smiled.  
  
And with that, Brady placed his hand on the small of Chloe's back and led them to the elevator. Chloe smiled at the memory of the time Brady had first ushered her to the elevator. At the time she had been thoroughly pissed and upset with him for touching her in such a way, but now the presence of his hand resting comfortably on her seemed natural.  
  
Later-  
  
Brady and Chloe sat in a booth in the back of the Brady Pub quietly talking as a waitress came up to take their order. "What can I get you folks today?"  
  
"Two Brady Pancake specials, two coffees, and juice. And I'll take sausage with mine. Chloe? "  
  
"Wow. I'll take turkey bacon with mine, if you have it? " The waitress smiled, nodded then left to retrieve the order.  
  
The waitress returned with their food. "Good Lord...I think my eyes were bigger than my stomach" Chloe remarked eyeing the huge plate. Just as Brady was about to say something, Shawn Brady, Sr. walked up. "Oh, don't worry about that miss. This young fella here will be able to finish it for you. Won't you, Brady?" Brady laughed. "Your probably right, Mr. Brady."  
  
Shawn Sr. gave Brady a nudge and eyed Chloe. "And who might this beautiful lass be?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry where are my manners? This very beautiful lady is, Chloe Lane. We got stuck at the office last night because of the storm and I decided to treat her to the famous Brady pancakes."  
  
"Are they to your liking miss?"  
  
"Yes. They are wonderful."  
  
"I'm pleased. I'll leave you to your meal, have a good day now." Brady smiled as he shook Shawn Sr.'s hand. "Thanks and we will." He left them to eat. As he walked away he couldn't help but smile at how happy Brady looked with the young woman. Everyone in Salem wanted to see Brady happy and hopefully settle down with some nice girl. And he wondered if the one that sat with Brady this morning could be that special one.  
  
After eating a huge breakfast both Brady and Chloe parted ways for the night. Brady allowed Chloe to take the well-deserved day off. As Brady watched Chloe's car make its way out of the company parking lot he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.  
  
"Hi, is Dr. Marlena Evans in?"  
  
[b]TBC[/b]  
  
[A/N]- If you read this...I can't believe it! You've stuck with this story for this long?! This story was first published 10-14-02. Goodness...well then THANK YOU! 


End file.
